Obsession of Dracula
by Skylinger
Summary: A night at the theater will cause Katie to become Dracula's next desire.The Dark Lord is willing to do anything to obtain and keep her.Can Katie be saved or will she be bound to the King of Darkness for all time?
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful

Obsession of Dracula

**Disclaimer: Not really sure if this is necessary since tons of people have written Dracula tales. However call it habit from Labyrinth tales. So let me say I didn't write any of the original things books, movies, etc. This is my Dracula Tale.**

**Obsession of Dracula**

**Chapter 1**

**(Beautiful)**

Dracula entered the Theater to watch the Shakespearean tale "Macbeth". Casually he began walking toward the stairs when a flash of bright pink caught his eye. Slowly he looked toward his right to see a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties in a long formal bubblegum pink formal dress with an empire waist.

"Beautiful," he commented to himself looking at the brunette woman with sparkling medium blue eyes. As if hearing his comment, the young woman looked his direction, and into the Count's dark eyes.

"Ready Katie?" The count heard a man with darker brown hair ask. Dracula watched as the woman smiled at the man and nodded. Putting her arm through his the couple began walking up the stairs.

Dracula stayed where he was for a moment observing the woman in her shimmering pink dress. Although she was human her movements were graceful. Pleased the vampire began to ascend the stairs himself. He had minions but not a companion; at least not a true one. The count decided then he would observe the woman before making a final decision on whether or not to take her.

The vampire casually followed the couple before taking his seat to observe. While he had come for the play; the woman named Katie was far more appealing.

As the performance took place on the stage Dracula watched the woman that had caught his attention. He clearly found she was not afraid to let the performance draw her into the story. Katie appeared to have imagination as well as sensitivity. She was beautiful and while she may have dabbed at her eyes during a couple of scenes she composed herself as a lady; while another woman, not far from Katie, practically wailed; annoying the count to no end.

By the end of the performance Dracula had made his decision. Katie would be his; even if it required killing the man sitting next to the beautiful girl.

Dracula watched as Katie began leaving the Theater with her male escort. Discreetly he followed the couple. The vampire did not rush, there was no need to. No one ever escaped the dark lord once he set his sights on them.

Calmly the Count walked out of the building and down the steps of the buildings' entrance. He scanned the street to find Katie was being led by her companion down the street. He smiled as he watched the couple rounded a corner and disappeared into a nearby ally.

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I also want to say I will probably continue the story writting in Both Katie and Dracula's point of view. I have other vampire tales but this is my first Dracula tale. Feedback is very appreciated. Rating will increase to M. I am leaving it at T at the moment simply because it will be seen by more people.**


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**Chapter 2**

**(Taken)**

_Katie's point of View_

I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the stairs and out of the Theater with Sam. I enjoyed seeing plays and for once I'd; finally, found a boyfriend that liked them as well. As we headed down the street I noticed Sam meant for us to cut down an Ally way to reach the parking Garage quicker.

"Why don't we take the long way?" I suggested quickly. It may sound Juvenile but I've never liked ally ways; they scare me.

"This is shorter," Sam replied.

"But it's such a nice night?" I countered. "It will give us a few minutes more together."

Sam gave me a funny look before an amused smile crossed his face. "You're afraid of alleys aren't you?"

"I am not!" I firmly denied.

"Good." Before I could protest, let alone stop him, he pulled me into the ally way. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," He assured me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. Calmly he began leading me through the dark almost tunnel like Ally.

At first it wasn't that bad, but as we continued on I got a funny feeling in my back. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid,' I told myself silently. But as the hair on the back of my neck began to stand up my heart rate increased. Something wasn't right.

"Sam let's go back I don't…"

Sam stopped and we turned to face each other. With a sigh he said. "You do know you're being paranoid don't you? There is absolutely…" His words died as we both looked in the direction we'd been walking.

Standing in the center of the Ally way blocking our path was a man in a tuxedo. I know Sam was thinking what I was, "Where the hell did he come from?" The man was standing perfectly still. He didn't move our direction nor did he speak.

"Yeah okay," Sam said in sudden agreement with me. We both turned and took two steps. He was suddenly there before us blocking us once again.

My eyes widened. 'How did he do that?' Sam squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He gave me a bare nod and I understood. We turned and ran.

An amused laugh echoed through the Ally way. I looked back and he was gone. Looking forward though, he appeared toward the end of the ally blocking our path. Sam and I almost slid to a stop we were running so fast.

"Shit!" I looked at Sam to see him looking behind us. I turned to see two people headed our way. Their laugher rang lightly and I knew we were in trouble. I looked toward the man in the tuxedo. Even in the dimly lit ally I knew he was pleased. Two more people came up behind him. They were all together; Sam and I were in trouble.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep the fear I felt out of my voice.

The man frowned before finally speaking, "It is a shame when a woman is stronger than the man she is with," He said in a rich European accent. "Hardly a gentleman," He scolded barely giving Sam a glance.

As the stranger got closer Sam tightened his grip on my hand. It seemed to amuse the man as he laughed a sinister laugh. "Remove your hand from the woman."

"Katie's mine!" Sam said firmly.

I know I glared at him. 'Did he have to tell the stranger my name?'

"No, no, the woman is not yours," He replied as he came within only a few feet. "Young Katie belongs to me now."

Sam stepped forward and it was a mistake. The man barely swiped his hand at him and Sam went flying through the air and slammed into the side of one of the brick buildings.

"Sam!" I yelled and went to run to him.

"No," The strange man said grasping my right arm between the elbow and shoulder. "He is of no concern to you."

"He's my boyfriend!" I yelled at him.

"Consider this the end of your relationship. You now belong to me," He said in a firm unconcerned tone.

"NO I.." Hearing a scream I looked over to see Sam attacked. The man was at his throat. My eyes widened. Sam was dropped to the ground. The other man dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt looked my direction. Liquid was running down his chin. 'It's blood.' Horrified I looked at the strange well dressed man. "Who are you?" I asked in a pleading tone.

The man smiled. "I am Count Dracula."

Normally I'd laugh but every fiber in my being told me he was telling the truth. This man, creature, was the living breathing Prince of darkness; a nightmare come to life.

"What do you want?"

Gently he stroked a hand through the left side of my hair. "You young Katie, I want you." I did what most girls would do and blacked out.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view _

I watched with amusement as Katie was led into the alley way. I could sense fear rating off the dark haired woman. She was afraid. I followed and watched. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her back arch in weariness. The woman was clearly perceptive. As I got closer I could see the tiny hairs on the back of her neck raise.

"Sam let's go back I don't…" My soon to be companion began. As the man stopped and turned to face her I slipped past them. I turned around and waited for them to notice me.

"You do know you're being paranoid don't you? There is absolutely…" His words died as the two of them looked in the direction I now stood.

Their stunned expressions were invigorating. Their sudden decision to flee however was not. I summoned my minions through my connection to them. They turned to run and I laughed. They'd never escape me.

"Shit!" The man yelled seeing my minions make their presence known.

"What do you want?" Katie asked trying to keep the fear I knew she felt out of her voice.

I couldn't stop the frown that formed on my face. "It is a shame when a woman is stronger than the man she is with," I commented in my rich European accent. "Hardly a gentlemen," I scolded barely giving Sam a glance.

As I moved closer toward the couple the mere boy named Sam tightened his grip on _my_ lady. It was amusing and annoying at the same time. I released a sinister laugh. Did he really think he could keep her from me? "Remove your hand from the woman," I warned.

"Katie's mine!" The mortal said firmly.

I watched with amusement as the woman glared at him. I knew it was because he'd said her name; she was unaware I already knew.

"No, no, the woman is not yours," I told him as I came within only a few feet. "Young Katie belongs to me now."

Sam foolishly stepped toward me and I didn't hesitate. With a bare swipe of my hand the mortal went flying through the air and slammed into the side of one of the brick buildings.

"Sam!" Katie yelled and went to run to him.

"No," I told her grasping her right arm between the elbow and shoulder. "He is of no concern to you."

"He's my boyfriend!" She yelled at me.

"Consider this the end of your relationship. You now belong to me," He said in a firm tone. Whether the dark haired beauty wanted to be with me or not didn't matter; I wanted _her_.

"No I..." Hearing a scream she looked over to see Sam attacked. Her eyes widened as one of my minions tore out his throat and Sam was dropped to the ground. My minion looked in our direction; revealing blood running down his chin.

Horrified Katie looked at me with accusing eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in a pleading tone.

I smiled pleased to be able to finally reveal myself to her. "I am Count Dracula."

"What do you want?" Katie asked as fear began to overtake her.

Gently I stroked my hand through the left side of her hair. "You young Katie, I want you." Katie reacted like most who meet me; she passed out. With a chuckle I caught the beautifully dressed woman. Picking her up into my arms I began to carry her bridal style toward my Limo as it pulled into the alley way. "Time to take Katie to my home away from the castle."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. This is a new concept (Writing in two points of view) I am doing this with one other story **_**Darkness to light**_**. So let me know what you think. I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoner

**Chapter 3**

**(Prisoner)**

_Katie's point of view_

I opened my eyes and was surprised at the feel of satin. It took me a moment to realize I was lying in a bed. Slowly I sat up and looked around me. The room was dark for the most part but not pitch black. Looking to my left I saw what looked like a lamp. Reaching over I turned on a small light.

I gasped as I realized I was in a very large bed. I looked to my right and was relieved to find I was alone. Looking down I found I was still in my pink gown from my date with Sam. "Sam!" I said as a memory of him being attacked returned to me. Throwing the red satin comforter off of me I ran for the door.

"Oh no," I said finding it locked. Panic began to grip me and I turned back to face into the room. There were two windows both tall and skinny y window standards. I ran to the window on the right and flew open the dark draperies. I was relieved to see sunlight. I quickly tried to unlock the windows but they wouldn't budge.

"It would be a rather long way down."

Chills raced down my back at the sound of a familiar voice. I recognized it from last night. Slowly I dropped the curtain and turned to see a man by the door. He had shoulder length curly brown hair and dark eyes. I couldn't tell what color they actually were. From where I stood they looked black. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Black boots covered his feet.

"Who are you?" I asked. My heart raced at the sight of him and it wasn't because I was happy. "Why have you brought me here? Where's Sam?"

The strange man looked at me very calmly and said, "Your questions will be answered Katie."

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I hugged myself. I couldn't stop the fear that seemed to keep increasing with each passing second.

He gave me an amused half smile before he said, "I never do anything without watching first." As he spoke I listened carefully. Something told me it would be dangerous to not pay attention to his words.

"Sam?" I inquired.

"Is no longer your concern," He said in a calm but firm voice. "You belong to me."

"No I don't!" I said adamantly. "I don't even know who you are!"

The stranger took on an even more amused expression before walking further into the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and somehow he seemed even more imposing. "I am Vlad Tepes, thought in your world I believe you would know me best as Count Dracula."

I stepped back pressing my back into the window. 'He's crazy!' I screamed internally. 'He thinks he's a vampire!'

The man who called himself Dracula allowed an amused chuckle to escape him. "I imagine it is rather difficult for you to believe this. Given all the tales of my kind this world has become fascinated by."

My body began to shake uncontrollably as he began walking closer to me. I'd never felt so scared in my life. I flinched as he reached his hand out to me and closed my eyes completely.

A cold finger grazed along my cheek gently. Slowly I opened my eyes to see him admiring my face. Now close I could see his eyes were a dark shade of brown. "It is not time for you to become like me just yet my dear. Soon but not yet. I will give you a little time to adjust to the idea of becoming my bride."

"Bride?" I asked. I began shaking my head as I tried to lean further back against the window to no avail. I had already pinned my body against it. I suppose in a way I hoped I'd fall out. "Please let me go," I pleaded.

Dracula looked at me and for a moment I thought I saw sympathy in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with cold indifference. He leaned toward me and whispered into my ear, "Never." I closed my eyes and two tears of fear ran down my cheeks.

The air suddenly felt different and I looked to see my kidnapper by the door once more. "The bathroom is in there. Bath and then dress, you will find suitable gowns in the wardrobe. When you have finished knock and a servant will escort you downstairs."

"Why would I do…"

"Hold your tongue," He said in a calm but firm manner. I'm not sure why but I obeyed. "You will do as I have said or I will return and bath you myself." I swallowed hard as I watched him trail his eyes over my currently covered body. "I have no aversion to doing so but I do not believe you are ready yet. I will be obeyed Katie." Without another word he left closing the door behind him. A moment later I heard the click of the lock. I was a prisoner to one of the most evil men that had ever walked the earth.

I collapsed to the ground and began crying once again. 'Why have I been forsaken?'

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

I had barely closed the door when I heard my new bride begin to cry once more. A sigh escaped me. This wasn't something new mind you. All but one of my brides had cried after I'd taken them. Yet Katie's tears were the only ones that had ever affected me. Perhaps I was getting a little soft as I aged.

I scoffed at the thought as I walked away from Katie's door. She would cry but eventually she would accept her new life. Though hers would be far better than others from my past or that still remained. I would treat Katie like a queen. My bride would be treated as such by all my subjects or I would dispose of them.

Calmly I walked down to the first floor of my European 2 story vacation home. The curtains were all closed and no sunlight penetrated into my home. I calmly made my way toward my Office. I opened the dark wood French doors and entered leaving the doors wide opened. I did not want the heavy dark wood to intimidate young Katie when she was brought o me.

There was no question in my mind that the mortal woman would do as I had instructed. My threat to bath the woman had made sure that the dark haired girl would obey. Katie was not yet ready to have me look at her body much less touch her. I wasn't upset though. In fact if she'd have jumped at the chance I'd have been disappointed in her. Katie might know the feel of a man but she was clearly no whore.

I went to my desk and looking over the schedule I had already established for the coming week I sighed. Katie would not have a lot of time to adjust before I would be taking her with me to my next destination. My new bride would simple have to cope.

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I didn't want to obey the count but I didn't doubt he'd go through with his threat. I bathed as he said and then approached the wardrobe with a towel still wrapped around me. I opened the large piece of furniture and gasped at the sight before me. There were dresses of black, red, and white.

I looked at the white dresses and his word's that I would be his bride came back to me. Not wanting to allow him to think I was accepting I turned my gaze to the remaining dresses. I considered wearing a black dress. Black was for mourning and at the moment it was how I felt. Still I didn't want him to think I was accepting defeat either. 'He hasn't won,' I thought to myself and pulled out a burgundy formal gown. I rolled my blue eyes at the fact every gown in there was formal. 'I guess movie or real life vampires have a thing for formals.'

Grudgingly I got dressed. The count had even provided new panties which really kind of disturbed me but I could at least pretend he'd sent a woman to buy them. I wasn't about to even try to guess how he knew my size. I _really_ didn't want to know.

It wasn't long and I was standing in a long satin burgundy strapless gown with a small train. There was embroidery on the bodice and at the end of the train. I hated to admit it but the count had good taste.

I didn't pull my hair up choosing to leave my hair down. I didn't want to leave my neck exposed around a vampire. I may be a lot of things but dumb isn't one of them.

"I knew that alleyway was a bad idea," I complained walking over to the door. "Sam should've…" My voice trailed off as I remembered my boyfriend. I needed to know what happened to my boyfriend and one way or another Dracula was going to answer me! I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_Dracula's point of view_

I was looking over my travel arrangements when I heard the sound of clicking across the mansions hard wood floors. A smile crossed my face. Katie was headed my way. I closed the burgundy leather binder in front of me and looked up just as she stepped inside with Sedrick.

"You may go," I told my blonde male servant. He bowed as always and quickly left closing the doors to give me privacy with my new bride.

My brown eyes traveled over the dress Sedrick had bought for Katie on my behalf. I silently groaned feeling myself become aroused. The gown fit Katie like a glove. It took all my effort not to get up and grab the woman and ravish her. Burgundy was a fitting color next to her skin tone. She was even more beautiful now. I was about to tell her so when she ruined it by opening her mouth.

"Where is Sam?" She demanded.

I blinked at her. I was certain I'd already told her she no longer needed to concern herself with her former beau. "_Sam_ as you call him no longer matters."

"Where is he?" She demanded with narrowed blue eyes.

For the first time in centuries I wasn't sure how to react. Part of me wanted to smack her to the ground and remind her who she was dealing with. Yet another part of me wanted to kiss her for showing such strength. 'Such strength,' I silently complimented. I internally smiled knowing I had been right about my new beauty. Katie was strong. Still I was the Master. She could raise her voice and be demanding with anyone but me. _I_ ruled _her_.

"While I am pleased to see you have strength my young bride but do not forget your place," I stated in a clear calm but firm voice. 'You shall be the Mistress of the castle but it is _I_ who am the Master."

"You don't rule me!" She said firmly.

"Are being defiant?" I questioned cocking my head to the side. I watched as she stood unwavering. "Answer me," I said slowly bringing my head up again. "I would hate to have to punish you already."

"I won't roll over for you," She said with clear defiance.

"So be it." Before she could react I had her by her brown hair and was pulling her down the hall. If she was so determined to defy me I'd teach her what pain was. When I was done, Katie would bare a mark that would identify her as mine.

**Author's Note: Okay everyone I'm headed out of town on my first cruise. I will be gone the 13****th**** – 23****rd****. So there won't be any updates again before at least the 24****th****.**


	4. Chapter 4 A mark for all time

**Chapter 4**

**(A mark for all time)**

_Katie's point of view _

I couldn't help but be afraid as the Count dragged me down the hall by my hair. His grip hurt and ant times I couldn't help but cry out. It didn't matter he didn't loosen his grip. We entered a room and he released me. I stumbled and fell to my knees before a cushioned bench. The doors shut firmly behind us.

I looked around to see what appeared to be a sitting room. There were chairs and couches and book cases were against the back wall. If the book cases had been around the other walls I would have thought I was in a private library.

Before I could question anything I heard the door open and then close. I wondered if I was alone at first until two men took hold of my arms and held them firmly down making my stomach lay on the cushioned bench.

'What is going on?' I thought to myself. A moment later I felt my dress lifted up from behind. I couldn't help but wonder if he intended to spank me.

A moment later I felt my panties pulled down. Instinctively I tried to move but it didn't work. Then I felt the most excruciating pain of my life and screamed in agony.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

I sensed her uncertainty as my minions took hold of her arms to prevent her from getting away. It wasn't until she felt Lynn lift the back of her dress and pull down her underwear that she tried to move. It was futile of course but it pleased me to see she was modest.

I looked down at the iron in my hand that branded anything or anyone I owned with my Initials. It was a Letter D with a smaller but still capitalized V under it. I walked over and looked at her bottom.

I internally groaned wanting nothing more than to touch the now exposed skin. My minions could not see her bottom. I wanted no other male to see what belonged to me. Lynn was female and so it didn't matter if she saw.

My gaze fell on the hot Iron for only a moment. Then in one motion I pressed it to her bottom marking her as mine. Katie screamed from the pain of her flesh being burned. I removed the iron and returned it to its place on the fire place.

What I had done would be considered heartless by some but Katie would never escape my mark. I was however not so heartless I didn't have readily available supplies to deal with treating the skin I had burned. She would bare my mark but the skin would heal except for the scar I had created.

Katie cried as I put ointments and gave her medical attention but I offered no words of encouragement. I was the master and Katie needed to learn her place quickly. I placed a bandage over the area and put down her dress.

"Leave us."

The door closed and I walked over to my favorite chair and sat down in the high backed upholstered chair. I sat there listening to her softly cry for what seemed like several minutes but in truth was only a few.

"Come here Katie," I called. I waited a few moments but Katie didn't even attempt to get up let alone come to me. "Get up and come to me now or face the consequences." I heard movement a moment later and knew she was heading my warning.

Katie came to where we could see each other but kept her head down. As well as staying as far away from the fireplace as possible.

"Come here," I said firmly and pointed to the area before me. Katie hesitated but reluctantly came to where I'd instructed. "Better," I told her.

"I can be very generous to you my dear," Katie looked up and glared at me. "If you are obedient. Defy me and I can be very cruel."

"I'm aware," Katie said hotly.

"Then perhaps you will think twice about displeasing me," I said without sympathy. "Any punishment you receive will be brought on by yourself." I watched as Katie crossed her arms and looked down at the ground in an open pout. It should have annoyed me but instead I found it amusing.

I stood up leaving my chair and stepped towards her. Gently I lifted her chin with both hands. Her blue eyes looked into my dark eyes against her will. "Simply please me Katie and life will be very pleasant." Before she could react my right hand went behind her neck and I crushed my lips to hers.

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

Dracula's kiss was not loving or passionate. It was hard and cruel, a warning to obey him. I tried to struggle at first but it was no use. His strength far exceeded my own. Once I stopped struggling though I noticed his kiss soften. It was then I felt his tongue on my lip. He wanted me to open my mouth. I didn't want to but fear of what would happen if I refused caused me to do as he wished.

His tongue entered my mouth and he pulled me closer to him. His right hand never left the back of my neck as he kept control of the kiss. His kiss never turned loving but the cruelty left. It was possessive and claiming. If I ever escaped this creature of the night it wouldn't be easy.

"Very good," He said as he ended the last kiss. "That is the way you will greet me understood?" I nodded. "I expect an answer," He said warningly.

"I understand," I said feeling a sense of fear at the harshness in his voice. The Iron he'd used on me wasn't far away and I had no wish to feel it a second time.

"Come." He took my hand and placed it through his arm resting it on his forearm. I didn't fight. There was no reason to.

Dracula led me out of the room and we walked toward the back left hand side of the house. From there he led me down a flight of stairs. I was surprised as the air became colder. Most basements don't suddenly become so cool. We reached a door and the count opened it and gestured me inside.

I stepped in and he followed closing the large door made of very thick wood behind us. Before me was a hallway of concrete. On either side were several doors much like the one we had just walked through.

The Count took my hand and led me down the hallway past several doors before stopping in front of a door on the left. He opened the door and looked at me. "Sam is inside."

Hopeful I went to the door and peering inside I froze. I expected to see Sam badly hurt and bloody but not the sight that was before me. I tried to back up but only backed into the creature that held me prisoner.

"He doesn't seem to mind being here," Dracula said peering into the room behind me.

My heart broke at the sight before me. Sam was not chained or being forced to do anything. Instead he was participating in acts of pleasure with three other women. Moans resounded from the room as the women enjoyed his attention. My boyfriend moaned in pleasure as well at what they did.

"No," I said barely above a whisper. Again I wanted to move back but the Count prevented me.

"Did you know this is what he always dreamed of? Enjoying more than one woman at a time?" He asked. "I did not threaten him Katie." I closed my eyes before turning around. My capture stroked my hair gently. "I admit I told him he could not have you. I asked what he might want in return for the loss of you. When he answered I gave it to him. Three whores to see to his sexual appetite."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. It hadn't even been 24 hours. The thought he may have been cheating on me entered my mind. 'How could Sam…be with those women? How could he give me up so easily?'

"I want to go."

"As you wish," Dracula said and leading me out the room he closed the door.

I felt devastated and betrayed.

_

* * *

_

_Dracula's point of view_

I didn't like feeling my bride's heart break but it was necessary. Now that she was hurting my dark haired beauty would not be able to help but lean on me. Eventually she would learn to love me; I was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

**Chapter 5**

**(Preparations)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I frowned as I stood at a window looking out into the back yard. It had been a week since Katie had seen Sam and she was still heartbroken. I had expected she would cling to me but she hadn't. Instead my dark haired beauty had fallen in to a very quiet state of being. Katie did whatever I told her without argument. If it were not for her walking around like she was in a trance I might be pleased.

Katie hadn't smiled since I'd brought her here and I hated it. Her smile was one of the things that had attracted me to her in the first place and I longed to see it again.

"Master."

I looked back to see Sedrick standing there. "Yes."

"Everything is prepared to leave in the morning as you instructed."

"Good. Have Lynn see that Sam is taken to the castle after we have gone. I don't want Katie to see him again," I ordered.

"Perhaps time away with you and out of here will lead her to you," Sedrick offered. I knew he was trying to give me a sense of hope. I nodded but didn't make a vocalized response. The blonde man bowed and quickly left my presence. I looked back out the window at my heartbroken bride.

"I'll help you forget him," I avowed to her from afar. I must admit seeing her in pain made me want to hurt my new fledgling but I refrained. It was I that had caused him to hurt her.

* * *

Katie's point of view

My heart had never hurt so much as it had these last few days. To be honest I don't even know how much time has passed since I saw the man I thought I'd marry being intimate with three other women. The very thought caused another tear to slide down my cheek.

"I'm so sick of crying!" I said angrily as a whisked the tear away. "I did nothing wrong!"

There was nothing more I would have loved to do than scream at Dracula, but I couldn't. The vampire had not even made any real demands of me. I was to bath and dress and join him for breakfast and dinner but that was really all. As hard as it is to believe the creature of the night had been very respectful of me.

I admit he had tried to make a move on me once but had abandoned it when I'd burst out crying. He hadn't tried again since and I was thankful of it. Hearing a noise I looked up to see a couple of the counts fledglings moving a few things out of the garden.

Curious of what was going on I decided to find out. I'd noticed lots of things being moved around since yesterday and was curious why. Getting up from the stone bench I'd been occupying most of the day I headed inside. If I couldn't find the man that had kidnapped me then Surely Sedrick could answer my curiosity.

I entered the house to see Sedrick heading for the stairs. "Sedrick?"

The blonde man stopped and turned to face me. "Mistress," He replied.

"Could you tell me what is happening?" I inquired. "I've noticed several things being moved today."

"We're leaving in the morning." I almost jumped as I turned to see the count standing calmly by a window.

"Leaving?" I questioned.

"Yes I have things I need to see to elsewhere," He replied. "You will accompany me to England."

"I don't have a passport," I told him.

Dracula gave an amused smile before saying, "It has been taken care of." I didn't argue and watched as he walked towards me. Reaching me he gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "He was never worthy of such beauty," He said in a gentle tone. "He's not worth the tears you have shed." I went to speak but the count spoke first.

"There will be no more tears," He said in a gentle but firm tone. The powerful creature cupped my cheeks in his cool hands. "When we leave here tomorrow you are to not look back. Look forward to the future, _my_ Katie. I have so much to show you and teach you."

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" I replied sounding more defiant then I mean to.

Dracula either ignored my tone or understood it because when he spoke it wasn't harsh. "No, you do not," he agreed.

I don't know why but I started to pull away. Feeling his grip tighten I stopped. Dracula looked into my eyes and giving me a warning stare he said, "You will be introduced as my fiancé during the rest of our travels. You will not dispute this or argue about it. Is that clear?" I lowered my eyes and nodded. "Look at me!" He said harshly.

Surprised by his harshness I looked back into his eyes; fear suddenly began to run through me once again. "You will act every bit the happy bride is that clear?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," He said and released me. "This will be the last night you sleep in your own room. Starting tomorrow your place is at my said whether during the day or night. I will allow no form of grieving for the loss of the boy come morning." I gave a small nod and the creature of darkness walked away.

**Author's Note: I know this is short and I'm sorry. I have however started the next chapter. I decided to separate this part from the next instead of putting them together which is why this chapter is shorter. The next one will be longer I promise. Thank you to all of you who Review, Add this story to Alert and Favs and of course for Reading! I will try really hard to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Oh and new characters will be arriving soon. =o)**


	6. Chapter 6 sightings

**Chapter 6**

**(Sightings)**

_Katie's point of view_

It was raining as the count and I arrived at the airport. I was surprised when I'd learned we'd be taking a plane to London. I don't know how I thought we'd get there but I didn't expect him to travel in the open with humans. I guess I expected a private plane or a yaght or something like that.

Dracula walked through the crowds and was even polite to humans we passed. I admit it was somewhat strange to watch. Here I am a prisoner being walked through the open public. The thought of running crossed my mind but the count's firm hand remained around my waiste. The few instances it left my waist he still managed to have some form of contact.

He led me through security and before I knew it we were boarding the plane. We didn't sit in coach however. No we were seated in first class. I'd never been in first class before. I have to admit it was nice.

I looked out the window at workers who were busy loading the luggage onto the plane. They each had raincoats on and were moving about quickly. I felt bad for them having to be outside in such dreary conditions. Though part of me envied them. They were free.

As I watched one of the men looked up at me. Even from where I sat high above I could tell his eyes were blue. He frowned at me and nodded. I smiled at him a bare smile. Something about the way he looked at me gave me a sense of hope. I don't know why. It was silly really. I was Dracula's prisoner. I would never know freedom again.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

Sitting quietly on the plane I couldn't help but feel pleased. Katie had not caused any problems and had been obedient during our trip to and through the airport. She'd even smiled at the congratulations we were given at the gate. I knew it was a fake smile but was still pleased she was openly cooperating. Soon enough her smiles would be genuine.

I glanced over at her and thought I caught a glimpse of a smile. "What are you looking at?" I inquired.

"The worker's loading the luggage." Her blue eyes looked at me. "I feel bad for them having to be out in the rain like this."

"Yes it can't be very pleasant to be constantly wet," I replied. "Did you bring a bood as I suggested?"

"Yes," She replied. "Sedrick also picked me up a crossword puzzle," My beautiful brown haired bride told me.

"Good. I have a few things to work on during the trip. Sedrick is behind us should you need something and I am occupied," I told her. Katie nodded and glanced back to see my servant was indeed where I said he'd be.

A few minutes later everything was secure and the plane headed for the taxi way. Twenty minutes later I pulled out my laptop and began to work.

_

* * *

__Katie's point of view_

By hour four I was beyond bored. I had read my book and done several crosswords. I looked at Dracula. Since I was on a plane I figured he'd allow me to walk away. There was nowhere I could actually go.

"I need to stretch my legs," I said hopeful he'd allow it. Dark brown eyes turned my direction and they didn't look approving. "Please? I can't go anywhere," I reminded him with a whisper.

"Very well. Ten minutes." I nodded and thankfully the count allowed me out of my seat. Barely up I realized I needed to use the facilities. I was somewhat afraid he'd make Sedrick escort me but thankfully he didn't.

I walked to the restroom and headed inside the tiny cramped space. Two minutes later I walked out. I moved my legs around letting the blood circulate. I looked down at my legs. Four hours of sitting was not good.

"Help is coming."

I looked up but no one was there. Looking to my left I saw a man with a cart. He glanced back at me and nodded. 'Was he speaking to me?' I thought to myself. I hoped so but I knew not to get my hopes up. He might just be acknowledging me. I walked around a few minutes later and returned to my seat.

_

* * *

_

_Dracula's point of view_

I'm not human but even I was glad to get off the plane. I led my bride through Heathrow international airport. I used my magic on the customs agents and quickly passed them by. We walked outside to the front of the airport; a limo awaited us.

I put Katie into the Limo first and slipped in after her. Sedrick closed the door and moments later the car pulled away from the curb. As I looked out my window I watched as a familiar face walked outside. I frowned knowing not his name but what he was. 'A slayer,' I internally sneered. I looked to my left to see an oblivious Katie looking out the window. I looked back out my window with narrowed eyes. The window was dark but we glared at each other with narrowed eyes. 'Katie is mine!' I thought bitterly toward the light haired human. The limo turned and we drove out of view.

I looked over at my young bride. My eyes traveled over her outfit. Her lavender blouse covered her but gave just a hint of cleavage. I liked the way it looked on her. It teased me but I didn't mind. Soon enough I'd have her and her resistance to me would weaken.

As we drove I periodically looked around to see if we were being followed but there was no one. At least for now my bride and I were safe from the nuecant pests. I lived for the day my kind irradicated them. They were always trying to get in my way and those of other vampires. It was quite annoying really. They interrupted more than one feast. It isn't like there aren't plenty of humans to replace the ones we kill.

Kill, death, I closed my eyes relishing the thoughts. I glanced over and looked at the quiet dark haired girl. 'Katie would make a beautiful vampire.' I gave a small pleased smile as I let my eyes drink her in. Her brown hair was lovely and those blue eyes of hers would leave victims feeling secure up until the moment she killed them. I longed to see my Katie take her first human life. I could visualize how beautiful she'd look with her prey's blood dripping down her chin.

_

* * *

_

_Katie's point of view._

I was surprised to see familiar blue eyes as the Limo pulled away. This time they were much closer and the man seemed to be walking towards the limo. A look of concern crossed his face as the limo pulled away from the curb. I couldn't help but wonder if I was imagining things or if he was following me. I didn't know this man. 'Why would he be following me?' I thought to myself. Dismissing the idea I allowed myself to look at the scenery as the car drove through London's roadways.

We'd been driving for a while when I realized the count was very quiet. I glanced over and wasn't sure I liked what I saw. He was staring at me but not in a good way. His eyes were calculating as if he were forming a plan that involved me. A shiver went down my spine. Whatever he was thinking I didn't want to know. I tore my eyes away and looked back out the window.

Minutes passed and the Count's Limo came to a stop before a set of wine colored iron gates. The gates opened and the limo drove up to a large Brown brick two story mansion. There was an oning over part of the driveway that allowed people to get in and out of a vehicle during bad weather conditions without getting wet.

"Come Katie," Dracula said slipping out of the Limo. I didn't argue and followed the immortal creature out into the night. Slipping my arms through his he led me to the door.

I watched as the large dark brown doors opened and a woman with black hair in a bun immediately curtsied. "Master," She said seeing him. "Mistress," She said seeing me.

"Not quire Yana but soon," Count Dracula told his servant. He patted my hand and looked at me. "Very soon."

I swallowed but didn't argue. The last thing I wanted was to face another of the counts harsh punishments. My rear was still a tad sore from the branding he'd done.

"Come my dear allow me to show you to _our_ room," The creature I would be forced to wed said. As much as I didn't want to I allowed the evil creature that had taken me away from loved ones to lead me up a large grand wooden staircase up to the second floor.

We walked down a wide hallway deeper into the mansion. Finally we came to two large doors. He moved his index finger and the doors opened. He led me inside and lights immediately came on.

The room was enormous. Black plush carpet greeted us. Curtains of crimson red covered the windows and a matching silk comforter hung on the bed. Black roses in vases decorated both endtables.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dracula said coming up to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him.

"I prefer more color," I said carefully.

I felt him smile as he nuzzled my neck and placed a gentle kiss on the middle of the right side of my neck. "Perhaps I will allow you to make some changes," he told me. "After all I'll be making some changes." He moved against me and I gasped. He had become aroused and was letting me know. "It's time to move forward darling," He said huskily and began moving forward to the bed. Pushing me in front of him as he did.

"I'm not ready," I said as fear gripped me.

"I am," He replied. "It's been long enough."

"I really don't…" Hearing a firm knock on the door we both stopped.

"What?" Dracula snarled at the closed door. The door opened and an apologetic looking Sedrick appeared. "Sedrick…"

"Master I believe you should see this," He said and glanced at me. "It's important."

"You stay here!" He said firmly. Turning around he left; the doors closing angrily behind him.

"I'm in trouble," I said knowingly.

"Not as much as you think." I world around and was more than shocked to see the flight attendant I'd seen on the plane. "Quickly there isn't much time."

"Who are you?"

"If you want to live ask questions later." I didn't argue with the dark haired man I followed him to the balcony he'd entered from. Looking out I saw another familiar face. I smiled and without hesitation I went with them. I didn't know who they were but at the moment I didn't care. They were my only hope at freedom.

* * *

_Dracula's Point of view_

"No!" I yelled finding my room empty. I knew who had taken my bride. 'I'll find you Katie,' I thought bitterly. 'When I do they will die and you will fear not being at my side.'


	7. Chapter 7 Safety in Numbers

**Chapter 7**

**(Safety in numbers)**

_Katie's point of view_

I opened my eyes as the road became bumpy and smiled. The sun was rising and I felt a sense of relief. Dracula couldn't come after me at least until tonight. At least I didn't think so. I hadn't been at the count's London estate for long but I hadn't seen a garage anywhere. I'd learned the count could be awake but could not enter direct sunlight. It gave me a sense of peace, at least for now.

The Arcadia I was in had turned off the main road and was heading down a dirt path. I looked around not finding anything. There were several trees and vegetation. I doubted I was actually in London anymore.

"You're awake."

I looked over to my right to see the man that had led me out of Dracula's estate and ultimately away from him sitting next to me. "I'm sorry. I think the flight and…"

"You don't need to apologize. I doubt you've had a good nights' sleep since the Count took you prisoner," He replied.

"No I haven't," I admitted. "I was always afraid of what would happen next."

"You're safe now." I looked toward the front of the vehicle and immediately recognized the blonde man I'd seen at the airport.

"How did…"

"Everything will be explained soon," The blonde man promised looking back in the rear view mirror at me.

"Here we are," A lighter brown haired man said from the driver's seat.

I looked outside to see a one story house covered by treetops. Looking around I noticed everything seemed a bit overgrown to me. Not dirty or, even, over wild; the house blended into the environment very well.

"It's not flashy but blends in well to avoid being easily seen by enemies," The man next to me said.

"I'd rather not ever see that creature again," I said not hiding the fear from my voice.

"We understand," The blonde man said opening my door and helping me out. "I'm Dennis." Gesturing to the other two men, first to the lighter brunette he added, "This is Trent and Memphis."

"Thank you," I said openly appreciative they had saved me.

"You're welcome," Memphis told me. "Come on Monica is probably pacing wondering where we are." Hearing an insistent tap; as if she'd been cued, stood a woman with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes; tapping her foot. She pointed a wooden spoon at the three men clearly not happy.

The woman named Monica did not look happy and I couldn't help but be concerned it was my presence that she wasn't happy about.

"All three of you have a phone!" She yelled at them. "Not one of you called!"

I watched as two men revealed two broken cell phones. She rolled her eyes and looked at Dennis.

"Well? What's your excuse?"

"You haven't replaced mine since you ran over it two weeks ago," The blonde man replied to the irritated woman.

"Oh…right…well…I've been busy," She replied and turned her eyes my way. "Hi Katie I'm Monica," She said introducing herself. "Come on in." Her voice had suddenly turned from upset to completely friendly. I relaxed and went to her as she motioned for me to approach.

We entered the house and while I wasn't surprised to find it very rustic looking in appearance on the inside I didn't expect to walk in and realize it was so much larger than it appeared. The house might only be one story but it was very spread out and large inside.

"You're back!" A blonde woman said running up and throwing her arms around Dennis. "Why didn't you…"

"Already yelled at them Sonya," Monica told her.

"Did they at least have a good excuse?" Sonya replied cocking her head to the side causing her medium length ponytail to bob.

"Broken phones and…we need to still replace Dennis' phone," The dark haired girl said.

"Ah." Sonya released the blonde man. "Alright I'll let you off this once." Pleased she turned around to face me. "You must have like a million questions, Katie."

"Beginning with how do all of you know my name?" I asked no longer able to contain my curiosity.

"Let's sit down to breakfast and we'll explain," She replied taking my hand and leading me through a large open space before leading me into the eat in kitchen on the other side. We sat down at the table and less than five seconds later a red haired woman put a plate of eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Sure thing sweetie," The woman who appeared to be in her early forties replied. "Sit down boys," She added and put breakfast before the men that had rescued me as well. Getting her own plate she sat down across from me.

"Katie this is my mom Danielle," Dennis informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

Danielle nodded. "Yep. Been doing this for a long time."

"Doing this?" I watched as the redhead looked at her son.

"Katie fell asleep in the car so we haven't explained anything to her yet," Dennis informed her. Danielle nodded and gestured for him to start talking.

Dennis put his glass of apple juice down and looked at me. "You know Dracula is real so it shouldn't be too hard for you to accept we're slayers."

"So you kill vampires," I replied.

"That and other things that are evil but mostly vampires," Monica replied. I nodded it made sense.

"How we know of you is because Dracula wasn't the only one at the theater the night Dracula took you," Trent said hesitantly. "I was there as well. We were trying to locate Dracula when I followed one of his high minions into the theater."

I became quiet as the slayers informed me that they had not expected to see Dracula that night. When Trent saw Dracula watching me he knew he needed help and had quickly called for backup. Unfortunately by the time anyone else arrived we had already entered the alleyway. They arrived in time to see a limo Dracula had put me in drive away. From that point they had been making plans on how to save me.

"We wanted to save you sooner but his estate was too heavily guarded. This was our best chance. His guards wouldn't fully be in place," Danielle explained.

"We tried to reach you at the airport but couldn't get to you in time," Memphis replied. "Security is a hassle there and we had to be careful."

"Luckily we had already found his new estate here," Sonya replied.

I was disappointed they hadn't saved me sooner but I couldn't be mad at them for being too late. They had tried and they had no reason to save me and they had.

"Dracula kill…well I guess he turned him not killed my ex Sam," I told them.

"Maybe maybe not," Dennis warned. "There was a lot of blood where Sam was attacked. I doubt he could've been turned."

"I've seen him," I replied as a flash of him with the three women returned.

"Careful Katie what you saw might not be the same thing as what you think you saw," Danielle warned. "Dracula is evil and very good at making one thing appear to be something else."

"He was….doing things with other women," I replied sadly.

"He might be turned Katie but he could also be an animated corpse," Monica warned.

I blinked before my brow furrowed confused. "What's an animated corpse?"

"Basically like a Zombie. He may have made it appear that Sam had willingly given you up when in fact he is dead," Danielle replied.

I thought for a moment. "You mean what I saw was…dead people?" The idea horrified me. How could anyone do such a vile thing?

"We couldn't say for sure without seeing Sam again but based off the blood we saw I wouldn't put it past the count," Memphis replied. "He's one twisted sick bastard."

"Why would he just…"

"Choose you?" Sonya asked. I nodded. "Dracula can sense past the obvious."

"I don't understand," I replied looking at the blonde woman hoping for a better explanation.

"He saw your strength Katie," Memphis replied.

"Strength? He terrifies me!" I said shocked. I shook my head. "I'm not brave or strong."

"Yes you are," Danielle replied. "I've seen girls who have only had a moment with him and they shake a cry for months; even years. He kept you close Katie and while you may fear him you're not falling apart here and now. You're upset and scared but you're far stronger than you realize."

"I really don't think…."

"If he came through that window right now and attacked you what would you do?" The red-haired woman asked me pointedly.

"Try and get away."

"Exactly. You'd try and fight. Others would fall to their knees and beg for mercy but you'd try to get away. He hasn't broken you," The slayers mother said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"We work to take him out," Dennis replied.

"What can I do to help?" I asked. I wanted Dracula gone and I'd help any way I could.

Monica smiled at me. "I'm sure we can come up with something." The other slayers nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

I cursed as I looked at the picture of a slayer in my hand. He'd been one of the flight attendants on the plane. I didn't know how I'd missed it but I'd make him pay for taking Katie from me. I cursed again realizing my enemies had her. Enemies I knew would speak only hate if me.

A frown crossed my face. There was no doubt they would turn my beautiful bride further against me. I didn't even know if they'd forcefully taken her or she'd willingly gone. If it was willing I'd have to punish her upon her return. If not I would force her to watch their suffering so that she would fear not being at my side.

"Master."

I looked up to see Sedrick standing at the door. "Come," I told him. My servant immediately approached. He laid an envelope on my desk and bowing backed away. Sedrick frowned and lowered his eyes to the floor. 'Not a good sign for me,' I thought to myself. I looked at the envelope and knew I would not like what I saw.

Opening the envelope I was surprised to see pictures. Seeing a picture of Katie at the Theater I smiled. She had been a vision in her pink dress. It took me only a moment when I realized there was a slayer in the background. I wasn't shown in the picture but I wouldn't be. Vampires don't show up on film. It's why there are paintings of us but not photographs.

I growled as the fact they'd seen me watching my dark haired beauty. They had probably followed after Katie but had been too late. Angrily I picked up the stapler and threw it across the room and into the wall.

"There's more." I looked at Sedrick less than pleased. I watched as he walked over and opening the cabinet revealed the TV and turned it on. The security cameras came on and I immediately growled as I watched Katie willingly go with the slayers and get into a suburban and drive away.

"I will punish her!" I snarled angrily as I swiped my hand across the desk and knocked all of its contents on to the floor. "Find her now!"

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I'd never felt as safe as I did here with so many slayers. I watched through the day as some of them performed maintenance on some of their weapons while others trained or made new weapons.

At first I had thought it was a small group of slayers that had saved me but I quickly learned there were more as the day continued.

I stood at the sink in the kitchen peeling carrots as I helped prepare the evening meal. I'm not a slayer so right now this was the most help I could be.

"Hey Danielle. Do you know where…" Hearing a voice I looked over to see a man with curly dark blonde hair and medium blue eyes.

"Parker this is Katie," Danielle said introducing us.

I think I stopped breathing when he looked at me. Parker was tall and skinny but not a bean pole. His chest was broad and even clothed I was sure he was very fit; probably from being a slayer. "Hi," I said feeling suddenly shy.

Parker smiled at me. "Hi."

"Katie is the young lady Memphis, Trent and Dennis rescued early this morning," She informed the handsome man. "Parker here is one of our best slayers," The woman added a moment later. "What was it you needed?" Danielle asked.

"Huh? Oh right. Do you have any more black locust bark?" The slayer inquired.

"Let me check. Katie when you're done you should take a break," Danielle told me. "I'll be right back she told Parker and left the kitchen leaving us alone.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you're in the kitchen," Parker commented.

"It's where I can help," I replied and turned back to continue peeling the carrot I had previously started. "I don't know anything about weapons or slaying but this I know how to do," I told him.

"That's not what I meant," He said as he came to where I was and leaned on the counter. "Most women don't hold up this well so quickly after they've been in Dracula's presence. He's not normally nice."

"He's cruel and manipulative," I said openly despising the creature that had kidnapped me.

"Yes he is," Parker agreed. "At least he didn't hurt you." I looked down and away. "Katie…" I couldn't stop the tears that formed and began to fall. "I know losing your boyfriend couldn't have been easy. It will get…"

"He marked me," I said sadly. "He branded me."

"What?" Parker said angrily. "That Jackass!"

"Why are you…"

"Bastard branded her!" Parker said upon Danielle's questioning.

"Where?" Danielle asked. "We need to check for infection."

"On my rear," I replied as I shuddered at the memory.

"It's okay Katie," Parker said pulling me into his arms. "It doesn't mean anything. You don't belong to him."

"Parker watch the stove," Danielle instructed. "Come with me Katie. I need to check it." Reluctantly I pulled away from the slayer that was holding me comfortingly and went with the woman who seemed to direct everything.


	8. Chapter 8 Needs Relieved

**Author's note: While there is no details surrounding Dracula and what he does there is mention of rape and felt I should warn readers as this is an unfortunate thing that some women have experienced. There is NO details surrounding it but it is mentioned. However Dracula isn't the only one finding release which is the reason for the chapter name.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Needs relieved)**

_Dracula's point of view_

It was late as I flew through the air. There was still no sign of Katie. It was as if a giant marker had simply erased her from existence. I knew she was out there somewhere with my enemies, though. The very idea of her among slayers made my blood boil. The idea that she had willingly gone with them brought ideas of all the ways I could punish her. Though even angry I knew there were some things I would not do to her.

Katie was a very beautiful girl and I wanted her to stay that way. She had an oval face and large innocent looking blue eyes. Her lips were full but not puffed out. I almost groaned as I remembered her full looking chest; though I'd never actually seen her breasts, and tiny waist. She had beautiful long slender legs which I longed to have wrapped around my waist in the heat of passion.

I landed on the edge of a building as the thoughts of having Katie beneath me became too much for me to concentrate. When I narrowly missed a sign I knew it was time to land. Need roared through me. I wanted Katie and I wanted her now!

Hearing a woman laugh I looked down to see a dark curly haired woman on the sidewalk far below. My heightened eye sight looked the woman over. She had a large chest and hour glass figure. Her eyes were brown instead of blue like my Katie's but she could be of use to me. Her body could give me release.

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I couldn't help but feel a sense of fear as dusk came to an end and darkness took hold of the sky. Dracula would definitely be up now even if he had slept before; awake and capable of searching for me. Danielle had told me because I wasn't marked and hadn't been bitten that he couldn't actually track me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. I never wanted to see the vile creature that had taken me prisoner again.

Danielle had looked at my scar and was pleased to find it wasn't infected. She told me she expected it would be because branding was something the count liked to do. He'd brand humans and then allow the injuries to purposely get infected to enjoy watching the inflicted person's agony. It made me at least a little thankful the count had not allowed an infection to happen to me.

I was surprised to learn she too had been branded years ago. He had not tried to make her a bride though. Instead he'd planned to make her a slave. Luckily she'd escaped and then was helped by a few slayers. She'd even married one of them and been blessed with Dennis.

"You're safe Katie," A masculine voice assured me. Slowly I looked back to see Parker looking at me. "I will protect you."

I couldn't help but give the handsome blue eyed man a small smile. "I know you'll do what you can for me. I do appreciate it." I lowered my eyes to the ground.

Gently he raised my chin to look into his face that now held a five o'clock shadow. As I looked into his blue eyes I felt a sense of peace. I don't know why but I moved toward him. Parker released me as I put my head on his right shoulder. It was instantaneous I felt strong muscular arms come around me and hold me to him.

Parker stroked my hair and I clung tighter to him. I needed to feel safe and here and now in the slayer's arms I did.

"Parker, take Katie to get some rest," Danielle said from several feet away.

"Come on." With his arm around me Parker led me down a long hall and into a room. "You can stay in here," he said turning on the light. I entered the room but didn't release him. I looked around and smiled as I realized where I was. I was in Parkers bedroom.

"Get some rest. He can't enter even if he were to find us; which he won't," Parker assured me. He started to pull away and I grabbed onto his hand tighter.

"Stay?" I asked suddenly afraid to be alone. "Stay with me." Parker looked at me and I knew he was fighting an internal battle on whether or not to stay. "Please?"

He pulled away from me but not towards the door. I watched as the curly haired man walked over to a dark brown chest of drawers. He opened the second to the top one and pulled out a black t-shirt. "Change into this and get into bed. I'll be back in a minute."

"You'll stay with me?" I asked hopeful. Parker smiled and touching my cheek he nodded and left the room so I could change. Pleased I changed out of the dress I now wore and into Parker's t-shirt. I put my dress over the back of a chair and then climbed into his bed. I could smell the scent of his aftershave and I loved it.

Hearing a knock a few minutes later I called, "Come in." The door opened and I watched as Danielle and Parker both entered the room.

"It's not I don't trust Parker but are you sure you want him to stay with you?" Danielle questioned. "He does have a habit of snoring." Parker rolled his eyes and I giggled. I knew the redhead was just making sure no one was trying to take advantage of me.

"I want him to stay, please."

"You're both adults I just wanted to make sure that you were certain. If you are simply afraid to be alone you can stay with Sonya or…oh wait no… she'll want Dennis. Monica will be occupied to. I guess you could stay with me…" I couldn't help but look a bit disappointed. "No Parker should stay here with you. A woman never feels safer than in the arms of a man." She smiled at me and giving a wink left the room.

"Sorry Dennis' mom is kind of…"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "She just wants to make sure you aren't trying to take advantage of me."

"I would never…" I smirked and he scowled at me realizing I was teasing him. "Katie you shouldn't..." His sentenced died.

"Shouldn't what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Look that good in my shirt." Parker's eyes were looking everywhere but at my eyes. I looked down to find I was on my knees and certainly not covered by the blanket. I looked back up and new the look that was now in his eyes. The eyes of concern he'd had were now filling with desire.

"I take it you approve?" I asked rather boldly. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I internally shrieked. It was as if someone else had control of my body and voice. I wasn't easy or forward and I'd just met the slayer before me.

Parker cleared his throat. "I uh…I think you should lie down and cover yourself with me. I mean with the blanket," He quickly corrected. I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't however do as he asked.

"Katie…" I watched as he suddenly turned his back on me. "I um…I think maybe I should find some pants for you."

"Do you want my legs covered?" I asked watching him suddenly look uneasy even turned away from me. Slowly I got off the bed and came up behind him. "You don't like my…"

"I like your…" Parker turned around and froze seeing I was standing there. He tried to look at my eyes but the temptation became too much and he glanced down before he could stop himself.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" I asked stepping closer to him. "Does it look that bad on me?" I asked reaching him. I touched his chest and knew he liked what he saw. I'd noticed a bulge in his pants that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

"It would look better on the floor," He replied struggling to speak.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. Before he could even answer I reached up and gently kissed him.

Parker kissed back before pulling back. "Katie you're a beautiful woman and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you but I can only behave for so long and…I don't want you to regret this."

"Then don't stop after tonight." I kissed him again and any resistance the blonde man had was instantly gone. Parker suddenly became almost aggressive as he grabbed me and kissed me possessively.

All thoughts left my head as our kisses became passionate. I raised his shirt and Parker slipped it over his head and let it fall to the ground. I ran my fingers over his perfect abs. Only a long thin scar scar across his left side marred his body from being perfect.

"What happened?" I asked running my left index finger over it.

"Bad fight," he replied and kissed me again. My eyes closed as his mouth connected with my neck. My eyes opened as I felt the t-shirt I wore raise up. I looked at him and was even surer I wanted him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I didn't speak to answer him. Instead I reached over and unsnapped and unzipped the jeans Parker currently wore. He smiled at me and removed the shirt he'd given me to wear.

"Beautiful," He said looking at my now revealed chest. Parker suddenly picked me up and wrapping my legs around his waist he carried me the few feet to the bed.

I couldn't help but moan as Parker moved his mouth over my body. I wasn't a virgin but this was a new experience. It had taken Sam over a year to get me into bed. I'd known Parker only hours and here I was becoming impatient to feel him inside me.

"Parker," I half moaned half pleaded.

The blonde man smiled at me as a pleased look showed in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Are we becoming impatient?" He moved his hardened member over me and I whimpered. "You're so wet for me," Parker whispered rubbing himself over me and between my legs without entering.

"Parker please," I begged.

"Please huh?" He said. I reached down underneath us and reaching between both our legs I rubbed my hand over his scrotum; causing the slayer to moan. "You win." He lifted himself and I let him. Parker positioned himself and entered me.

I moaned at the sensation of him inside me. Parker wasn't any quieter. The slayer began a rhythm I couldn't resist. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts. He felt wonderful but I wanted him deeper. "Harder," I said huskily.

Parker didn't hesitate. He raised a leg up over his shoulder and as he thrust deeper; I moaned in pleasure. He dropped himself lower and I practically screamed in pleasure.

"You're so damn flexible. I love it," He said as he twisted me into new positions and road me to pleasure again and again. Parker brought me so many times I lost count before finally coming again.

I moaned at the feel of his orgasm and the feeling of him releasing inside me. Parker laid his head down on my back having turned me over taking a very dominant position. "I don't share," He said breathing hard. "My bed and only my bed."

Parker was still inside me as he made his statement. "I don't want anyone else."

"Good." Slowly he pulled out and rolling over he lay on his back looking over at where I was still on all fours. He reached over and pulled me down so my head would rest on his chest. "Mine."

A smile crossed my face. "Mine," I said and rubbed my hand over his stomach.

Parker reached down and tipping my face up he kissed me. "Yours," He agreed. I smiled and snuggling up to him I fell fast asleep in strong arms.

_

* * *

_

_Dracula's point of view_

I looked down and the dead woman on the ground. In my anger I had not only raped the human woman I had tortured her and finally killed her. She was innocent I admit but I didn't care. I knew I would never do what I wanted to do to Katie for willingly leaving me. The human that lay dead at my feet allowed me to release my anger as I wished without actually harming Katie. However Katie would know of my anger. I had ordered Sedrick to take pictures so that my bride would know what she had caused. I wanted my bride to know an innocent had paid for her treachery. I didn't know if it would affect Katie or not but I was guessing it would make her feel guilty at the very least.

Relieved and fed I felt more relaxed. I had needed release far more than I realized as suddenly ideas came to me. I had missed the most obvious way of finding Katie. "Sedrick. Check the tapes and see if the cameras got a flash of the license plate. We can track my bride through the slayers." Sedrick nodded and left the room.

I walked to the window as dawn approached. "You may have gotten away for a time young Katie but I will have you back soon."


	9. Chapter 9 Found

**Chapter 9**

**(Found)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I was anything but pleased as I stood on the roof of the building Harrods's was located. The slayers were smarter than I thought. Sedrick had easily been able to track down the address for the license plate number. It should have been a simple matter of showing up at night and taking back what was mine. Unfortunately the address led us to a house that had been abandoned for many years. It seemed my enemies had learned from a previous encounter.

As I stood there my minions were heading out in search of my missing bride. London had been completely searched with nothing found. I'd sent them out further knowing my enemies had left London and there was no point in searching this area any longer.

"Where are you Katie?" I asked as I looked off into the distance toward the direction of the country side. I was surprised to hear a string of musical notes out of nowhere.

It took me a moment to realize it was coming from the small cordless phone in my pocket that Sedrick had given me. I pulled it out and for a moment I wasn't sure what to do with it. Then remembering my servant's directions I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Yes?"

"A slayer has been spotted master."

"Where?" Sedrick gave me the location and I closed the phone.

I looked at the small silver device in my hand. I had already used a computer so using a phone should seem second nature to me now but it was still so foreign. I was not reluctant to learn how to use the computer but had been very reluctant about the phone. I suppose it was because of hearing tales of the phones causing health risks to humans. I am not mortal but I highly doubted there were any known affects to vampires.

"Interesting something so small and useful has caused humans problems." I slipped the phone back into my pocket and headed for the slayers location. With any luck I could follow my enemy back to their headquarters and retrieve my bride. "Perhaps the little phones humans had become so dependent on would be useful to me as well."

_

* * *

_

_Katie's point of view_

I had looked out into the night several times in my first days with the slayers but not now. I felt very much protected surrounded by slayers and having Parker hold me at night made me feel that much safer.

I smiled as I looked out where Parker was training with several other slayers. It amazed me how physically fit all of them were. I was even more amazed by some of the things they could do. "Wish I could do even half of that," I commented to myself.

"Do you want to learn?" I jumped before turning around to see an amused Monica before her face went serious again. "Do you?"

I shrugged "I'm not a slayer."

"Doesn't mean you can't learn to protect yourself at least a little," Danielle said entering from the other entrance into the kitchen.

"It would be nice to not feel so helpless," I admitted.

"Danielle…"

"Go on I'll finish up in here," The red haired woman replied. Monica nodded and gestured for me to follow. I looked at Danielle who only nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. I put the rag in my hands down on the counter and followed the black haired girl out of the kitchen.

Monica led me outside toward the side of the house. I was surprised to see a small table with weapons laid out on it. Looking over at the slayer I saw her smirk at me; her hazel eyes sparkling. "I was already planning on bringing you out here," She informed me.

"You were?"

"Yes. Dracula wants you and is probably pissed off beyond belief that you left; especially if he knows you willingly went with slayers. He'll be angry with you already but if he finds out you and Parker did the deed hell most likely try and Kill Parker and there's no telling what he'd do to you. You need a chance at getting away from his minions."

"Minions? What about him?" I asked more concerned about fending off Dracula.

Monica frowned and her eyes looked down for a moment before looking back up at her. "Katie if Dracula was to actually get a hold on any of us I'm not sure we could survive. It's his fledglings you can learn to fend yourself from; not Dracula himself."

"Wait fledglings? What about his minions?" I asked suddenly confused. "Are they the same thing?" I knew she saw the confusion and uncertainty in my blue eyes.

"Yes and no," Monica replied. I raised my eyebrows at her and watched as amusement entered her eyes. "Fledglings are vampires he's created himself. Minions are those that he didn't create but are loyal to him as well as any human servants," The Slayer explained.

"Oh."

"Let's get started." I nodded and Monica held up a stake. "You know what this is." I nodded and How to kill vampires 101 began. When my stake nearly hit a slayer rounding the corner of the house on my first throw we both knew it was going to be a _long_ day.

_

* * *

_

_Dracula's point of view_

I had to be careful to stay far enough back from the slayer to not alert the boy's senses. Watching his mannerisms though I knew he was not a true threat. I sensed fear and uncertainty from the dark haired boy. Looking at him I knew he was very young. I estimated he was probably only 16 years old. The emotions radiating off him told me he was probably a new slayer and still learning his place.

The dark haired boy climbed into the driver's seat of a dark colored van and began to drive away. Calmly I began to follow the young slayer. I had no doubt by the amount of stuff in the van that he'd lead me to Katie without meaning to. It was almost too easy.

As I followed the boy I had to admit he was a much better driver than most teenagers. He was careful to follow all the rules of the road even after he'd driven out of town. Leaving town my suspicions were confirmed; Katie was not in London.

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I was more than a little tired as I entered Parker's room. Monica and Sonya worked with me most of the day. Danielle had even taken some time to help me with a few things but I had made so many mistakes I felt completely useless.

"I'll never get this," I pouted looking down at Parker's shirt I had claimed.

"Yes you will," Parker said coming up and putting his arms around me from behind. "We all have a rough first day."

"I just feel like…" I gasped as I felt Parker kiss the side of my neck. He rubbed my shoulders tenderly and then slowly turned me to face him.

"Don't be hard on yourself," He said gently sliding his hands up my shoulders and cupping my face. Slowly he brought his lips to mine and electric shivers raced through me. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened for him.

Parker kissed me so passionately that it wasn't until I felt the back of my knees touch the bed that I realized we'd moved. I opened my eyes and saw the look of desire in his blue eyes. I couldn't stop a pleased smile from crossing my face as I put my arms around his neck. Part of me still couldn't believe this handsome dangerous man wanted me. I wasn't a slayer or anyone of real importance but he wanted me.

The slayer pulled me close and I felt his need through our clothes. A need he seemed to have often whenever we were alone. Sonya had made a remark she'd never seen Parker so happy in the mornings before I came to them. At first I had blushed but now I'd look proudly at them. Monica had even made the comment he seemed even more patient now.

I wasn't sure but in the short time I'd been there I'd been as physical if not more so with Parker than I'd ever been with Sam. Sometimes when Sam wanted to be intimate I'd get mad and feel like he just wanted use of my body. With Parker it was different. I found myself not only willing to give myself to him whenever he wanted but wanting to.

Parker was gentle with me and it never ended with me unsatisfied. At times I wasn't sure I wasn't more satisfied than him. It wasn't this way with Sam. I'd have some pleasure but many times I felt like once Sam had gotten what he needed from me that was it. Rarely did he ever seem to put effort into giving my body what it craved. 'Parker is such a better lover,' I thought to myself. 'Why couldn't I have found you first?'

_

* * *

_

_Dracula's point of view_

It took every ounce of will power I had not to transform and let out a roar at the sight before me. When I'd followed the slayer I had not expected to come upon my bride in the arms of a slayer. Yet as I watched through the high placed window that's exactly what I saw.

Anger surged through my veins as Katie pulled back from kissing the blonde man and smiled at him the way I longed to have her smile at me. I was about to return to my mansion and collect my minions when I saw a hand come around Katie's back and pull down the zipper on the back of my bride's dress.

My eyes widened as I saw Katie not only not refuse him but step back and remove her garments and willingly reveal her naked body to him. Though I could only see my brown haired beauty from behind I felt myself stir with need.

The Slayer looked at her letting her see his need as he started to remove his shirt only to have _my _Katie step forward and begin removing his shirt and then the rest of his clothes. Watching him I knew this was not the first time they'd been together.

'You'll regret taking a lover Katie,' I sneered internally. 'I will punish you and make him pay for having ever been with you!'

I was angry and wanted to leave but found myself unable to do anything but watch my bride and her lover. The Slayer had begun things but I watched as Katie quickly took control of the situation.

I felt sick as I watched Katie go down on her knees before the slayer as he sat on the bed with my bride between his legs. His eyes closed in ecstasy as Katie pleasured him with her mouth. I couldn't see exactly what she was doing but I watched her head move around and the look of bliss cross the curly haired slayers face. His hand came to the back of her head and I watched as the man moaned in pleasure; Pleasure that Katie should have been bestowing on me.

Even from where I was I could sense he was coming close. Katie moved away from his throbbing member and as she pushed him back on the bed I was awarded a side view of her naked body. She climbed up on the bed and I growled as I watched her slide the slayer's need inside her.

It was almost instant she began to move above him; her hips rocking to a rhythm he clearly enjoyed. Then without warning the blonde man pulled her down to him and rolled them over putting my bride beneath him.

He lifted a leg over his shoulder and I saw the look of ecstasy on her face. I watched as she moaned at what he did. Perhaps it was wrong for me to watch but it wouldn't be long before I had Katie in my bed. Watching now gave me knowledge of how to please her later. I would punish her first but eventually I would want to please her the way my enemy was now.

I watched for a while longer before deciding to leave. They had already switched positions a few times and neither showed any signs of stopping any time soon. I knew where they were and come tomorrow night I'd have her back. It was almost unfortunate I'd have to schedule in recovery time for her. However I couldn't let Katie go unpunished for this. She'd gone with my enemies and willingly given her body to one of them. My beauty would regret it.


	10. Chapter 10 Reclaimed

**Chapter 10**

**(Reclaimed)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I watched as the last of the colors of the sunset began to fade. The time to collect Katie was almost at hand. Thinking of her I was reminded of her betrayal. I clinched my fists at the memory of seeing her pleasure my enemy.

'I will punish you,' I thought to myself. I knew I would and should punish her. Katie needed to understand I was to be obeyed and she belonged solely to me. Her body was to be used to pleasure me not some half brained mortal slayer. The only thing I wasn't sure of was exactly how to punish her.

Every fiber in my body screamed to hurt her; to torture her. I wanted to hurt my bride but I did not want to take away her beauty. Her beauty I wanted to preserve. When I entered a room in the coming years I wanted heads to turn and be in awe of my dark haired blue eyed beauty. Unfortunately for that to happen it meant I could not torture her; at least not to the point of scars. Taking a whip to her or cutting her was out.

'How do I make you pay?'

"Master." I turned and acknowledged my human servant. "Everything is ready."

"Good. It's time to go Sedrick," I said as I walked toward him. "Time to bring Katie home," I added walking out the door with determination. I didn't care what it took Katie would be under my control before midnight.

* * *

_Kaitie's point of view_

I sat on the sofa sideways cuddled into my slayer. Nothing ever felt better than having Parker's strong arms around me. I squeezed his arms in a hug and he returned the gentle squeeze. I looked back at him and smiled. Parker leaned down and kissed me gently. It was a brief kiss but I didn't mind. Leaning back into him I let my eyes return to the comedian on television.

The comedian was funny but it was being here amongst my new friends and Parker that really made me happy. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly we heard a scream and most everyone was on their feet. No had even had a chance to take a step when something came crashing through the window.

"What the…Trent!" Danielle yelled racing to the blood covered body that had come through the window.

I couldn't stop myself from beginning to shake as I looked at the slayer I was sure was dying. Before I even moved toward the window I knew who had done it. I didn't want to go to the window. I didn't want to look out and see the evil creature that I had been rescued from not all that long ago but I had to.

"Holy Shit!" Monica said with wide eyes looking out.

Standing across from the window looking very powerful was Dracula and he wasn't alone. I gasped as I saw the amount of followers he had with him.

"He can't enter Katie," Parker said seeing my fear. I couldn't look at the slayer that had captured my heart though. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the count for a second.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

I was pleased to see my bride at the now broken window. I sensed her fear and knew she feared what might happen. Seeing her lover come up next to her however did not please me. I must admit I felt a sense of power a moment later when Katie's eyes didn't leave me even within the presence of her lover.

"Katie," I called out in a calm but firm manner. "Come to me now and no one else needs to die."

"Forget Dracula. You can't have her," A woman with dark hair sneered at me.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out an amused chuckle. "You're talking very brave for someone who does not understand the severity of your situation," I told her with almost a smile on my face.

"You can't enter," A voice I recognized said.

"Well, well. It seems I need to collect my bride and my pet," I told her coldly. I watched as fear flashed through her eyes at the memory of her time with me. I shook me head at the two women not hiding my disappointment. "I do hate disobedience."

"You found us but you can't enter."

My eyes shifted from Danielle to Katie. How I loved her strength. It was her strength that told me she'd be a perfect Queen for me. Of course speaking so boldly to me now it also meant young Katie might be more difficult to tame than I had first thought.

"You my dear are in enough trouble," I told her with narrowed eyes. "I might not be able to come in there and drag you out my dear but I can force you out."

"The hell you can!" The slayer I knew as Memphis challenged.

"I think you'll find I can." I watched as horror crossed their faces as several of my servants produced flaming arrows. "Katie and Danielle come out to me now or I give the order for the arrows to be released."

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I stood horrified as at least three dozen flaming arrowheads were produced. "Katie and Danielle come out to me now or I give the order for the arrows to be released," I heard the Count say.

"Maybe he'll just take me," I said before I could stop myself.

"Katie no. He hasn't won yet," Dennis told me.

I looked at the blonde haired man. "He'll do it Dennis and there are too many of them out there!" I said not hiding the fear I felt for all of us.

"She's mine Dracula!" Parker sneared. "Go to hell where you belong!"

I was shocked to see Parker suddenly shoot an arrow at the count with a crossbow that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dracula caught the arrow that had been meant for him and crumpled it in his hands like a twig.

"You'll regret that boy," The creature sneered. "Burn it!"

"Run!" Sonya yelled as the arrows were released an no one argued.

Parker grabbed my arm and we went running for the back of the house. Memphis led the way out of the back door and we raced out into the night toward vehicles at the back of the house.

I heard a scream and looked to see Monica fighting with a vampire. I didn't even have time to look back before another scream ripped through the night.

"Run Katie and don't look back!" Parker yelled as he turned back to fight yet another vampire.

I didn't want to but did as Parker said and ran. I was almost to the vehicles when a vampire I recognized appeared before me. I screamed and ran to the side of him. Unfortunately I'd run to the right instead of the left. There on the ground was a fallen slayer. Seeing a steak on the ground I quickly grabbed it and turned to face the large vampire.

"Stay away from me!" I ordered. The vampire ignored me and lunged. I fell backwards and as I did felt him grunt as we both landed on the ground.

I tried to move but couldn't. The creature on top of me was heavy and wouldn't budge. It took me a few moments to realize the vampire wasn't moving because he was dead. It took me another moment to realize he was dead because I'd killed him.

As I continued to struggle to get the heavy creature off of me another thought occurred to me, 'Dracula is not going to like this.'

I don't know how long I struggled to get the creature off me. I heard screaming and the sounds of arrows in the background but there was little I could do. It felt like it took hours to get out from under the dead vampire but in truth was probably only minutes.

'Finally!' I thought to myself as I finally freed myself. I got up and turned around only to stop dead.

"You've been very naughty, Katie." Fear gripped me completely as I came face to face with Count Dracula.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

It was rather clear that Katie was more than a little surprised to see me as I said only one sentence to her and complete fear took hold of my bride. However she was not as surprised as I was a moment later.

"No!" She yelled at me.

To my surprise as I went to take hold of her she had the odacity to strike me. I didn't think before I acted and slapped her hard. I realized only a split second later it was too hard. Katie was on the ground and not moving.

I leaned down over her and realized I'd hit her so hard between the force of my blow and hitting the ground she'd been knocked unconscious. I internally groaned. I hadn't meant to hurt her yet. With a sigh I reached down and picked up my bride.

"Put my pet in the van and head for the airport," I instructed walking toward the waiting Limo. Sedrick opened the door at our approach and I slid inside still holding young Katie. I glanced back to see her lover struck by one of my servants and smiled cruelly. Her lover would be dead soon. Pleased I looked down at my sleeping Obsession. A bruise had already begun to form on her cheek. Still a bruise would heal. Her beauty would only temporarily be marred.

**Author's Note:** **My schedule has changed and I am able to write again. I also had surgery and had to take some recovery time. I'm all good now so things should continue to move right along as it did in the beginning. Thanks for your patience I do appreciate it. Thank you to all who Review Add this story to Favs and Alert and of course for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Punishment

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to take a moment to introduce my new Beta for this story, 2MuchReading. Thanks for taking this on 2Much!**

**Chapter 11**

**(Punishment)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I walked calmly down the stairs as I made my way toward the dungeon. The air became colder as I descended. The air smelled musky leaving no doubt that any prisoners would be miserable in their cells. I went past several areas. As I got closer to an open area I used for water torture, I heard the sounds of crying and chains rattling.

A pleased smile crossed my face. My pet was already whimpering and I hadn't laid a hand on her yet. I stopped before rounding the corner of the stone wall. I listened to her cry for a few moments. I loved the sound of fear in a woman's cry.

Danielle let out an exasperated grunt. "I have to get free!" She whimpered as she pulled at the chains some more.

"It will do you no good to pull at the chains," I told her rounding the corner.

"Stay away from me you monster!" She shouted at me as she backed up.

I couldn't help but be amused at my pet. The redhead yelled at me trying to sound brave, but the fact that she was trying to get as far away from me as possible revealed how truly afraid she was.

"That's no way to speak to your master, Danielle," I told her in a clear firm voice. "You've been very naughty."

"You have no right to…" Danielle started to say.

"I have every right!" I snapped at her. "You are my property! Mine to do with as I wish!"

"No I'm…" Danielle started to say again.

"To give to whom I wish," I added sensing my servant Brock's presence. I watched as her eyes went wide as Brock stepped up revealing himself on my left. I smiled at her pleased with her fear. There had been a time when my servant had made use of the woman now chained before me.

"She doesn't look as useful now," Brock said not hiding his anger toward her. "The stench of slayer is on her."

"Yes, she needs to be bathed," I agreed keeping my eyes on the human woman. I watched as uncertainty entered the eyes of the already scared woman. "Clean my pet," I ordered. "Completely." Brock nodded and walking over to a cabinet took out a bucket and a scrub brush.

"No!" Danielle said horrified as Brock approached her. "You can't!"

"You're just my pet; he doesn't need to be gentle," I said unconcerned.

Danielle screamed as Brock approached her and ripped her shirt open. The buttons flew through the air in opposite directions. I didn't stop him as he removed the rest of her clothes; cutting some of them free of her body.

The redhead tried to close her arms and cover herself as much as possible, but with her arms chained and almost fully extended above her, it was useless. I watched as Brock turned on a water hose that I knew would only produce very cold water. She screamed at the contact of water. I wasn't sure if it was the coldness of the water or the harsh stream of water hitting her body that made her scream.

Brock had the sprayer on the harshest setting, but I didn't care. Danielle meant nothing to me. It didn't bother me that he was rough on the human woman. Brock dropped the hose and Danielle shivered as tears streamed down her face. Brock picked up a bottle of liquid soap and then squirted it at her several times before putting it back down.

I watched as horror entered her face as he picked up a rough scrub brush. "No! Please! No!" She pleaded looking at the stiff bristles. She quickly began trying to move her legs back and kept them closed.

Brock walked over to the wall and took down two more chains. I laughed as she screamed and tried to struggle as he chained one leg and then the other forcing her legs apart.

"Brock please!" She begged.

I couldn't help but be amused that the human thought my servant would show her mercy at running away from both him and me. Brock ignored her. After putting water in the bucket, he got the scrub brush and approached her.

I watched as the first stroke with the brush turned her skin dark red as she screamed. Brock showed no mercy and scrubbed her skin like he would an outdoor rug. The more she screamed the harder he scrubbed.

Danielle couldn't stop screaming as his scrubbing became so hard she began to bleed. He wasn't careful of any area of her body. Brock scrubbed her breasts just as hard. He was no more gentle as he scrubbed between her legs scrubbing away the stench of our enemies. I knew my servant was upset with the woman, so I allowed him free reign to hurt her.

He scrubbed her completely before dropping the now bloody brush into the bucket and picking up the hose once again. Danielle let out more wails of agony as the harsh water was used to completely rinse her body of all remaining soap.

"Thank you, Brock," I said and stepped closer to my slave. I looked her body over and frowned as I saw she had received a tattoo in an attempt to hide my mark. "You dare to try and hide my mark?" I yelled at the bleeding woman. Danielle cried but didn't respond. "Get me my iron and my whip!" I said angrily. "Now that you are clean, it's time for you to be punished."

It was only a few moments and the red-haired woman began to scream as I took the majority of my anger out on her. I gave no mercy with the iron or whip. Danielle had evaded me for twenty years; she would pay for it.

_Katie's point of view_

My cheek throbbed and I touched it even before I opened my eyes. Slowly I sat up and looking around I had no doubt who had me. The comforter and sheets on the bed were crimson red. Once again I was the creature Dracula's prisoner.

I couldn't help but be afraid as I looked the room over. A sense of relief entered me as I found no sign of the count. Quietly I slipped out of the bed. My cheek really hurt and I wanted to see it. The last thing I remembered was striking out at the count. The fact my cheek hurt led me to believe he must have hit me.

There was a full length black rod iron mirror on the other side of the room. Slowly I walked toward it. I wanted to see my cheek but I was also afraid to. The count hadn't hit me before. He had branded me, yes, but he not actually hit me.

I kept my eyes cast downward as I made my way to the mirror. I dreaded seeing how bad it was but needed to. Reaching the mirror, I took a deep breath and looked up into the mirror. There was a large bruise on my cheek, but I must admit it wasn't nearly as bad as I'd expected.

I grimaced as I touched the sore skin. "This will take a while to heal," I said disappointed.

"Then perhaps you will think twice at raising your hand to me in the future." I instantly stiffened at the sound of the counts voice. I swallowed hard knowing he was angry with me and I had no idea what he would do next.

"Turn around," He told me in a firm and powerful voice. I didn't want to but reluctantly turned to face Count Dracula. The look on his face was stone cold. I wanted to do nothing more than run. "I'm disappointed in you Katie," The Count said taking a step toward me. The moment he stepped forward I stepped back. Unfortunately, the only thing I accomplished was to back myself up into the mirror.

"You went with my enemies," The creature practically spat at me as he walked closer. I felt fear, but I also felt panic as everything in me told me to run. The Count took another step and I tried to flee. It was a mistake. I barely moved at all and Dracula had me by the throat against the wall.

"Feel the need to run?" He asked coldly. "Could it be you've done something you shouldn't?" He sneered.

I began to shake as I realized what he hadn't said. Somehow, someway, he knew about me and Parker. He squeezed my throat and I cried out in pain.

"Yes, Katie, I am fully aware of your slayer lover," He snarled. "I was already going to punish you for going with my enemies so willingly. Then you go and give your body to one of them. You're going to pay for your betrayal, Katie. I don't tolerate disobedience from any woman; especially not a bride."

"Then maybe I shouldn't be your bride!" I said angrily. I barely got the last word out and Dracula grabbed me. I braced for impact; assuming he'd hit me again. To my surprise he didn't hit me but kissed me instead.

_Dracula's point of view_

I know I shouldn't have given the girl a false sense of security, but I had wanted to kiss her for so long. I would still punish her but I wanted this.

"No!" My brown-haired beauty said tearing her lips from mine and moving her head to the side.

My lips landed on her cheek. I leaned back and looked at her. "You are hardly in a position to be refusing me anything."

"I won't marry you," she said with forced firmness.

I rubbed a hand through her hair gently a few times before grabbing it roughly and yanking her head to the side to look at me. "You are mine, Katie, but first you need to get that slayers stench off you." Keeping hold of her hair, I forced her to walk toward the private bathroom. We entered the room and I closed the door.

My hand stayed holding her hair as I went to the tub and started the water. Once the tub began to fill I released my beauty. "Remove your clothing," I instructed. She looked at me but didn't obey me. "Remove them or I will," I warned giving her a look that dared her to refuse.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked quietly.

"No," I told her.

"But…" Katie started to say.

"I have already seen you Katie," I said as anger began to surge through me again at the sight I'd witnessed from outside the slayers bedroom. "Now!"

Katie jumped and then turning her back began to remove her garments. I watched as more and more of her body was revealed to me. Finally I saw her naked from the back.

"Get into the tub," I told her. She did and sat down quickly trying to hide herself by facing the wall. "Face me Katie." When she didn't immediately obey, I reached over and none to gently moved her body to face me.

It took effort for me not to make an approving sound at the sight before me. Katie was even more beautiful naked than I had expected. "It's time to get that stench off of you. Afterward we'll address your punishment."

_Katie's point of view_

I've never felt so humiliated as I did sitting in the tub while the count literally washed my body. I wasn't allowed to wash myself at all. If Parker had been the one to bathe me I might not have minded, but I didn't want the vile creature touching me with my clothes on, let alone off. The fact he seemed to be enjoying it made it even worse.

I was more than happy when the bath was finally over. I just wanted to get my clothes on and huddle in a corner and die. Dracula wrapped me in a towel and then led me out of the bathroom.

My body shook as we entered the room, but it was not from the cold. I was scared. I knew he was going to punish me and the memory of the branding came back to me. I feared what he'd do to me now.

"Come," He told me as he walked over to the door.

"I'm not dressed," I reminded him.

"I do not want you dressed yet. Now come!" he replied simply. I didn't argue and followed the vampire out of the room. We walked down a long hallway before coming to a dark wooden door with black iron and studs on it.

Dracula waved his hand and the door opened. He entered and I reluctantly followed. I jumped hearing the door slam behind me. A staircase was before me. I wanted to run and I think he knew it. He stopped a few stairs up and turned to look back at me.

"Do not make it worse for yourself. You will already need recovery time." He stated.

I swallowed hard at his words but reluctantly followed. We walked up several stairs before entering through an open door. In the middle of the room was a stone table. There were stains on the table. Based on the color of some of the stains, I was guessing blood was one of the stains.

I couldn't stop myself from stepping back at the site of it. The count grabbed my arm just before ripping the towel away from me to reveal my body. I gasped but he gave no apology or words of encouragement. Instead he practically thrust me at the table. "Lay down," he said coldly. I didn't want to but laid on the stained table face down.

"Turn over." He said. When I didn't move he rolled me over roughly. A look in his eyes and I knew his punishment for me would not be light. I was even more certain as he walked around the table and secured my hands and ankles by restraints. A look of pure lust ran through his eyes before they became clouded with anger once more.

_Dracula's point of view_

I did enjoy the sight of Katie's body but this was a time of punishment. I couldn't punish her the same way as Danielle. I wanted to hurt Katie but not leave permanent marks that would tarnish her beauty. So instead of using a razor-edge whip on Katie like I had Danielle, I had sent my servants to collect me a handful of switches. Katie would feel pain but no permanent damage would be done.

Five green switches lay on a nearby small table. I reached over and picked up the first switch. "I do not wish to tarnish your beauty my dear. This will hurt but no permanent damage will you incur," I told her.

"What are you going to…" Katie's question died as she let out a scream as I brought the switch down on her stomach.

"No one touches you but me!" I told her and brought the switch down on top of her breasts. The blue-eyed girl screamed again, but I did not stop. I hit her again and again. Tears flowed down her cheeks but I ignored them. Katie had given herself to my enemy and she would pay for it.

I didn't hit my beauty in the face; instead, I hit her between her collar bone and mid thigh

"Stop! Please!" She begged after I'd hit her several more times. I didn't stop though and continued my assault for a couple more minutes. Finally I stopped and threw the switch to the side finished with it.

I looked at her red-streaked body. I knew I had hurt her but she deserved it. No one was allowed to betray me and not answer for it. I walked around the table and released her hands and ankles. At first I saw hope in her eyes but it quickly faded away with my next sentence. "We aren't finished; turn over." I stated.

This time Katie obeyed immediately. She whimpered from the pain she had endured and what she knew was coming. I immobilized her once again and then picking up another switch allowed her screams to fill the room once again.

The brown-haired girl was covered in red lines by the time I halted my assault on her naked body. I knew she was in pain and the sting would continue for a while but I had not broken the skin. I did not want scars on her. Finished, I threw the switch down.

"Do not disobey me again," I warned and left the room leaving Katie still chained to the table I had always used to punish brides of the past. I left the room and made my way toward the dungeon.

I felt calm as I approached the cell area. I could hear crying and new it was Danielle; she was currently the only one I had in a cell. I reached her cell and looked in at the bloody and badly beaten woman. "I do hope both you and Katie have learned your lesson now." I watched as the woman looked at me with pure hate. My emblem was firmly on her chest.

"I'm going to kill you," She spat.

"You don't have the ability," I told her. "You're not strong enough; you never were." I gave a disappointed sigh. "It's unfortunate you and yours had to bring my bride into all of this. Now I must allow her recovery time." I saw the look of surprise she was trying to hide in her eyes. "Do not think for a moment you are the only one that screamed tonight. I do not take kindly to a woman that belongs to me giving herself to my enemy. However, given what I saw just before I left, I'd say Katie's lover should be dead." I saw a pained look in her eye and turning around I walked away.

"No!" I heard her wail as I left her presence. A pleased smile crossed my face. My pet and bride were back in my possession and Katie's lover should be dead.

**Author's Note #2: I'd love to get Reviews! Thank you to those that Review add this story to Favs and Alert and of course for Reading! Oh and by the way the site seems to be having some issues so I am having to put in my own page breakers right now. Hope you don't mind.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Bargain made

**Chapter 12**

**(A bargain made)**

_Parker's point of view_

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. I looked over to see Monica was standing by a window. Her arms were crossed and even not completely with it I knew she was scared. "Where am I?"

"Parker," Monica said openly pleased to hear my voice. I watched as she suddenly looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. When she didn't look at me my heart sank. She didn't need to say anything else I knew. Still I wanted to be wrong. "Where's Katie?" Monica looked at me and frowned. "I failed her."

"No you didn't!" Monica said quickly.

"Yes Monica I did," I told her disappointed. I had promised to protect my blue eyed beauty and I had failed. Dracula had the woman I loved and I was well aware of how cruel he could be. If he knew about Kaite and I there was no question she'd pay for it.

"There's more." My eyes immediately shifted to my fellow slayer. "He has Danielle as well."

My eyes widened. "Shit!" I knew he wouldn't kill Katie but Danielle was another story. I tried to get out of bed but Monica quickly stopped me.

"We're working on a plan to get them both back but…you have to rest."

"I'm going after Katie and Danielle!" I said firmly.

"Not until we have a well organized plan," Memphis said from the doorway. "All of us want to go barreling in there right now but we won't be of use to either of them if we get killed before we even get inside the castle."

"He took her to Transylvania?" I said not hiding my surprise. Memphis only nodded. We were all in trouble now. We'd gone against a lot of vampires and there homesteads but Dracula's hidden Castle was not something we'd ever attempted. We were still shocked Danielle had escaped the place the first time. "How much of a plan do we have so far?"

"Sonya is getting us a map of the castle now. Until then we…"

"Wait," I practically huffed. Memphis frowned and nodded. There's nothing I hate to do more than wait. I couldn't help but think, 'Hurry up Sonya.'

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I opened my eyes and every inch of my body hurt. I couldn't stop a couple of tears from sliding down my cheeks. I moved my hand and was surprised to find I was no longer strapped to the table. I was also surprised to feel satin against my body. Slowly I sat up while holding the sheet around me.

I looked around and found I was in fact alone. I was glad for the sheet that someone had covered me with. A cool breeze was blowing through the open window. Slowly I slid of the stone table. I wasn't sure what hurt worse the bruises from the switches or the stiffness from the stone table I'd slept on.

Slowly I walked toward the open window. The room was nothing but gray stones that covered the walls and floor. The ceiling was dark brown wood. The stone table was the only furniture in the room. There was however chains on the walls and instruments hanging on the far wall off to the side. Instruments I knew that were used for torture. I couldn't help but be glad I hadn't seen them when Dracula had brought me here.

As I reached the window I peered outside. There were trees everywhere. I had no idea where I was except for being inside a castle. I only even knew I was in a castle because it was obvious looking outside. As much as I would never want to admit the view from this horrible room was beautiful.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" I stiffened hearing the creature's voice that had taken me hostage. A moment later I felt hands grip my bare shoulders. "Your punishment is over my dear," he whispered into my ear just before he placed a kiss on the side of my neck. "it's time to put it behind you." I felt the count slide his arms down from my shoulders and too my waist before he pulled me back against him. "I've missed you Katie," He told me.

"You missed hurting me," I said unable to stop myself.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

Anger corsed through me at her words. I whipped her around to face me before I could stop myself. "I hurt you?" I yelled at her. "You gave your body to my enemy!" I yelled at her.

"Your enemy not mine!" She shouted back.

How I loved it when she showed strength. I was angry but her strength was too incredible to resist. I grabbed her and kissed her hard. Katie tried to pull away but it only excited me.

Hearing a blood curdling scream Katie managed to break the kiss. Her eyes immediately went to the window. "What was that?" She demanded.

"Brock is probably torturing Danielle again." I was engrossed in Katie's beauty and strength the words were passed my lips before I could stop them.

"What?" Katie snapped. I stood there looking at her angry eyes and couldn't believe after centuries of never saying something I didn't want to I'd slipped. "Make him stop!" She ordered.

"Why should I?" I asked suddenly not as impressed with my bride's strength. Who did she think she was to try and order _me _about?

"You just let him torture her?" My beauty said shocked. "She's…"

"A pet and nothing more!" I said very firmly. "A disobedient pet at that," I added. "I have no reason to protect her." I stepped toward her and she stepped back. "Katie…"

"NO!" She said angrily.

"I have waited long enough to enjoy you," I told her.

"There is no way I am sleeping with you! Your cruel, manipulative, arrogant, evil, torturing jerk!" The brown haired woman ranted off. "What on earth would make you think I'd want to give myself to a man who allows his servants to torture my friends?" She said angrily.

I fell silent for a moment and thought about her words. Normally my reaction would be angry and violent to being told no. I couldn't be that way with Katie. I could simply take Katie; she couldn't stop me. If she had been anyone else I would've.

I walked away from my bride and thought for a moment. As my eyes fell on the instruments and another scream ripped through the air I knew exactly how to get what I wanted. Slowly I turned and faced my young bride.

"You wish for me to end Danielle's torture yes?" I said.

"And not let her ever be tortured again," Katie added.

"Very well. I can accept your terms but can you except mine?"

Katie looked at me very suspiciously. "What terms?" She asked holding the sheet tighter around herself.

I internally smiled at her current modesty. "I will end Danielle's torment in exchange for you." Seeing her confusion I said. "You Katie. All of you." My beauty still looked confused for a moment but I looked the sheet she clung to over and then brought my eyes back to hers. I saw her swallow and knew she understood.

"You mean I have to…"

I stepped toward her and very gently rubbed my right hand down the side of her face and a finger over her closed lips before rubbing my hand down her throat. "You give yourself completely to me. I want to experience what I saw you and your lover enjoy." She went to speak but I spoke first. "So long as you please me I will protect _my_ pet. Refuse me and she will suffer."

It was perfect timing as another scream ripped through the air.

"Alright. But please allow me to recover from my punishment first," Katie pleaded.

"When you…"

"You have to stop her torture now. I'll comply but you have to stop her torture now," My bride bargained.

"I will give you three days," I countered. I'd been waiting far too long as it was. Reluctantly she nodded and lowered her head. "Say it."

"Three days."

"You may return to your room you woke in. We will meet later." She nodded and I walked away.


	13. Chapter 13 Torture ends

**Chapter 13**

**(Torture Ends)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I left Katie and immediately headed for the dungeon. I knew Brock would be disappointed but he would obey my command. I didn't race to end my pet's agony. What did I care if she suffered a while longer. Katie had asked me to end her suffering and I would. That didn't mean I would rush to end it as quickly as possible.

I turned the corner to see the end of the whip enter the air. "Enough," I said in a calm but firm voice. The brown haired human turned and looked at me almost hurt. "I've made a bargain Brock."

"Bargain?" He asked. "You're giving her to the slayers?" he asked sounding shocked.

I laughed. "Why would I do that?" I walked past him and looked at the bleeding woman that would have been collapsed on the ground if not for the chains that held her up. "No, I'm going to have what I want from Katie." I watched as concern and anger flashed through my pet's eyes.

"I think you may be even angrier than I thought," I commented looking the naked and bloody beaten woman. Danielle looked away but I grabbed her by the head and forced her to look at me. A bloody slash was across her nose and over most of her face. "Not even sparing her face."

"She's not worthy," The angry human said flatly.

"No she is not," I agreed. "Still as long as Katie obeys me no more torturing her for your pleasure," I said and released my grip on my pet. Danielle's head immediately jerked down to look at the ground. I turned my eyes on my disappointed servant. "Go and find a new playmate." Brown eyes looked in mine with clear hope.

He was silent for a moment. "The new maid?" He asked sounding almost unsure.

"If you wish. Enjoy." Turning around I began to leave the dungeon. "I will certainly enjoy my bride." I hesitated at the stairs. "Put her in a cell and leave her." Without looking back I headed up the stairs.

_Brock's point of view_

I was disappointed that I would no longer be allowed to torture the woman who had betrayed me but I understood. My master had been waiting to have Katie and this was his means of obtaining her. Still the fact he was granting me permission to help myself to the new maid pleased me. Sasha is a very pretty blonde afterall.

Danielle began to cry even though I had stopped hitting her but I ignored it. Reaching over I picked up the keys I'd left on a stool and walking to where she was I unlocked one of the chains. The entire left side of Danielle's body fell closer to the ground. I walked to the other chain and unlocking it the beaten woman fell to the ground. The clang of chains hitting the ground filled the area.

The Count's pet sobbed but I only grabbed the chains and pulled her into the cell before walking back out and closing the steel bared door. I left the chains still attached to her. I had to stop beating her but not make her comfortable.

Closing the door I headed upstairs to the 2nd floor. Sasha should be seeing to the guest rooms. I didn't know if she'd fight me or not but it didn't matter. I had my master's permission. Sasha was mine for what I wished now.

_Parker's point of view_

I was glad to be out of the hospital but things weren't looking good. We needed more help to go up against Dracula. There was a small group in Romania that might be able to help but we'd had no luck contacting them. Slayers seemed to be disappearing. Personally I think they are scared. Scared of how Dracula might retaliate.

Hearing my phone I reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Parker it's Sonya."

"What have you got?"

"I got a hold of Anca. They'll meet us at Debrecen,Hungary. We have to move quick. They have gathered more help. We're all going to meet there and move in on him at once. If we do this right we'll finally rid the world of that bastard and get Danielle and Katie back."

"Alright where am I headed?"

"Monica is going to pick you up on the way. We'll meet you both at the airport."

"Alright." I hung up. I sense of anticipation and hope flowed through me. One way or another I'd get Katie back and we'd kill that vile creature. No one would go through what we Danielle and Katie were facing now again. If we killed Dracula we'd be set to eradicate the world of any other vampires. Things were finally looking up.

_Dracula's point of view_

It was late as I walked calmly through the halls of the second floor. Katie had already gone to bed. I wasn't surprised though I knew she hadn't slept well after her punishment. My beauty had actually tried to stay awake longer but I had put her to bed.

As I reached the end of the hall toward the back of the castle I heard whimpering and sniffling. Surprised to hear a woman crying I went to a mostly closed door and opened it. Looking inside I found a blonde woman in the bed looking away from me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked in a commanding voice. Scared green eyes looked my direction. Seeing her face I recognized her immediately. Sasha went to speak but couldn't. A sob escaped her mouth instead. "Made use of you already has he?" she looked at me surprised before pulling the blankets around her even tighter. "Perform your tasks well and you will be treated well. Brock can be cruel or gentle. Your attitude will determine how he treats you. Get cleaned up and finish your chores." Turning I left the room and the crying woman behind.

_Danielle's point of view_

Every part of my body hurt. It was too painful to try and get up so I stayed lying on the cold stone floor. What Dracula had told Brock kept playing over and over in my mind. 'Oh Katie, what have you done?' I wondered. 'What have you sacrificed trying to protect me?'

A wave of guilt rushed over me as I considered what price Katie had paid. I feared I knew what the price might be. But I hoped with every ounce of my being I was wrong. There were a few things Dracula wanted from Katie that I knew of. He wanted her as his Bride and queen but I was well aware he wanted her body as well. Whatever price she was willing to pay to protect me was too high.

Sadness entered me as I thought of my son and Daughter in law and my granddaughter. There was little chance I'd ever see them again. Even if they stormed the castle there was little chance they'd find or even recognize me. I didn't look like their Danielle anymore. My body and face held scars that nothing would ever cover. If I could I'd tell Katie to keep fighting and let them kill me. I knew I had to be sickening to look at now. I wanted Katie to be saved but for myself I just wanted death.


	14. Chapter 14 Surrender to Darkness

**Chapter 14**

**(Surrender to Darkness)**

_Katie's point of view_

I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of the color of dawn just entering the sky. I felt a sense of fear at what those colors meant. My time of safety was over. My three days to recover had passed far more quickly than I had anticipated or would have wanted. I'd silently hoped somehow Parker would show up and save me.

Slowly I slipped out of the black sheets and crimson comforter. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked over to the window where the drapes were still pulled back for me to look out. Standing out the window I couldn't hear a sound of any form. It was deftly quiet. If a pin had dropped it might have sounded like a cannon going off.

The sky was still primarily dark but I could see the outline of things below now. My eyes went looking to the base of the castle off to the far right before I could stop them. I knew somewhere in that direction was Danielle. I was thankful that the count had stopped the torture of Dennis' mother. The count might see her as his pet but I didn't. The screams that had filled the air in the distance still haunted me. I rubbed my arms briskly as goose bumps covered them at the memory of the woman's agonizing screams.

"Cold?" I stiffened as I suddenly heard Dracula's voice.

I hated vampires were so quiet. "Memories," I said trying to not let my surprise show. I didn't look at the creature of darkness. I kept my eyes forward in hopes the soothing colors might help me calm down.

"Memories?" He asked taking a place behind me. "They must not be pleasant to cause such a reaction." His voice was calm and gentle. I felt him brush the hair away from the left side of my neck. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck before saying, "I shall have to distract you from such memories," He said huskily as his left arm circled my waist puling me back against him.

"I'll be fine," I assured him and started to pull away from my kidnapper. His grip instantly tightened.

"I believe you made a request a few days ago and I have fulfilled both," The count said taking hold of the back of my neck. His arm fell from my waist and the creature stepped around to face me; keeping his hand around the back of my neck.

My blue eyes looked into his dark eyes and I knew he sensed my fear. "I have been very patient with you my bride." I kept silent but feared what he would say and do.

_Dracula's point of view_

My bride's fear was so abundant it took effort for me not to bask in it. I mildly wondered if she realized her body had started to barely tremble. It was interesting really. She was so afraid and yet my brown haired beauty was not begging for mercy. Her eyes held fear but also, hidden in them, was strength.

"I believe we made a deal," I told her as I glanced her face and hair over before allowing my eyes to travel down to where her breasts were covered by burgundy satin. I saw her swallow hard out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it. "I ended my pet's torment as you requested. Didn't I?"

Slowly my blue eyed bride nodded. There had not been a single scream from Danielle in three days. Her eyes looked at the ground between us. Gently I released the back of her neck and gently traveled my hand around the side of her neck and to the small amount of cleavage the gown awarded me.

I allowed my finger to travel outside her gown between her breasts before stopping at her waist. "You're lover enjoyed you quite well." Katie looked up at me unable to hide her surprise before she took on a very uneasy appearance. "Yes, I witnessed what you and my enemy were doing the night before I came for you." She went to speak and then closed her mouth.

An arrogantl smile crossed my face as I looked at the woman before me. "You will perform on me as you did him." I took her left hand and walked her over to the bed. "I believe you started here." For a moment she just looked at me. "I'm waiting." She started to go down on her knees and I stopped her. "I believe it started with a passionate kiss."

I didn't wait for her to agree or disagree. I grabbed her and kissed her hard and long. I rubbed a hand over her breast causing her to gasp and slipped my tongue into her beautiful mouth. I kissed for several moments before abruptly stopping. "Now you may continue." I waited and with an aura of defeat around her she began undressing me. It wasn't long and she was on her knees while I sat naked on the bed.

The feel of Katie's mouth was almost too much for me to take. It bothered me she'd done this for my enemy but he would never feel her again. A moan escaped me as I enjoyed the sensations she had caused. I mildly wondered if my enemy had taught her or if she had already known. Either way didn't matter. She was mine now.

Katie removed her mouth and I watched as she stood up and came to straddle me. I grabbed the sides of her gown and lifted it over her head revealing her completely naked body to me. "Beautiful," I said and pulled her forward. Katie was silent and glanced away as she slid me inside her. Katie began to move and any thoughts left me. It wasn't long and she brought me far sooner than I had expected.

_Katie's point of view_

I hated pleasing the count but I had made a deal. I felt almost relieved as I felt Dracula release inside me. He'd gotten what he wanted and it was over. Instantly I started to remove myself from the count.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asked stopping me and pulling me back down so he was still inside me. "It wasn't only once," He said knowingly. Before I could react I was on my back and the count was thrusting into me with a rhythm he desired.

I didn't fight him as he made use of my body. It wouldn't have mattered if I did. I'd lose and he'd simply be more forceful. Seeing a pleased look on his face, though, I looked away. It was only a moment and I felt him slow his thrusts. Surprised I looked at him; I don't know why.

He gave me a pleased smile and said, "I will make this a night you shall never forget." He pulled very slowly out of me until he was barely inside me and then suddenly plunged even deeper. A moan escaped me before I could stop it. "Yes Katie, you will enjoy me."

_Parker's point of view_

I was more than happy to be off the plane and finally in Hungary. Monica, Sonya, and Memphis had all gotten on to me on the plane about my patience. I knew they were right but thoughts of Katie being locked up in the Count's castle had me on edge. I wanted to get to her and get her out of their before the count could do any permanent damage to her. Dracula wanted to make her his bride. That meant turning her under a harvest moon. We had only a week and my beauty's fate would be sealed if we didn't reach her.

"Where are we meeting?" I asked as we got onto a bus to head into town.

"Calvinist Great Church," Memphis replied quietly as we sat down. "Everyone will meet there," He added in a hushed tone."

At first I didn't know why he was being quiet and then it dawned on me. This close to Dracula even if there weren't servants there would be people loyal to him. I gave a nod and fell silent as the bus headed for downtown. 'We're coming Katie,' I thought to myself. 'Hold on just a little longer.' Silently I prayed whatever was happening at the castle that he wasn't hurting her.

_Brock's point of view_

I walked through the halls feeling calmer than I had in days. The use of Sasha had helped me tremendously. I was a little disappointed I hadn't been very gentle with her. My needs blocked out anything else. Unfortunately I hadn't realized at first it was Sasha's first time. I did feel bad I'd been so caught up in my anger with Danielle it hadn't become apparent to me until it was too late.

I turned the corner and seeing a blonde woman bent over dusting I couldn't help but smile. I cocked my head to the side and watched her backside as she reached further back behind some displayed vases to clean.

It took effort not to groan as a rush of arousal rushed through me at the memory of taking her from behind in one of the guest rooms.

I watched as the young pretty maid turned around, having finished, and froze at the site of me. It was almost instant tears entered her eyes. "Please don't hurt me," She pleaded.

Fear radiated off her in such strong waves I felt it even though I am not a vampire. Slowly I walked towards her. I saw her tremble and realizing I might appear powerful I slowed my pace. Her eyes fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Shhh," I told her as I gently cupped her chin an forced her to look at me. "I am sorry about yesterday," I said soothingly. "Had I realized I would have done things differently." I watched as hope entered her eyes. "The counts pet just had me too upset."

I rubbed a hand over the side of right cheek. "You my beauty calmed me." Gently I took the duster out of her right hand and dropped it to the ground. "A woman as beautiful as you should be worshipped," I told her.

It was almost instant the maid calmed. Her eyes closed at the feel of my hand on her cheek. Gently I put my left arm around her back and pulled her forward. "I want to worship you," I said smoothly. Very gently I pulled her head closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

In virtually no time at all Sasha's arms were around my neck and she was responding to me in kind. I kissed her a few times before I stopped and looked at her once again. Her lips were barely parted and I knew I had her breathless. "Have you seen the Count's pet?" I asked.

"No," The blonde beauty replied.

"I was so good to her Sasha. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her," I told her as I stroked Sasha's hair. "Our Master was even going to make her a servant like me and grant her immortality. Then she ran. I was devastated. The Count was very upset to. That's why we have both been…a bit aggressive as of late."

Sasha listened to me but kept quiet. "Come I think it's only fair you see who caused you so much discomfort yesterday." Taking her by the hand I began leading her toward the dungeon.

_Katie's point of view _

I don't know how much time had passed when I woke from my nap. I glanced around the room and was glad to find I was alone. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as I recalled what the creature had done to me.

I could still feel him inside me while the sound of my moans filled my head. Yes my moans. I'd tried to hold it in and ignore it but in the end I couldn't. Dracula may be evil and a creature of Darkness but he knew how to make a woman feel good against their own wishes. He knew how to make a woman want him. I hated knowing at one point he'd pulled out a little and it was my arms that had pulled him back slipping him deeper inside me.

The Count was not what I wanted. I wanted Parker. I wanted my handsome blonde slayer. Dracula had just unleashed so much passion I had been unable to resist the sensations he caused. My body had betrayed me and in the end willing or unwilling I had surrendered to darkness and its passion.


	15. Chapter 15 We wait

**Chapter 15**

**(We wait)**

_Brock's point of view_

We were almost to the cell area when I stopped and looked at Sasha. "I must warn you. Danielle was once very beautiful but her beauty is now gone." The blonde woman gave a small nod. "Please me and our master, Sasha, and you can everything that she could have had in time. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied. I nodded and taking her by the hand led her toward the cell that caged my master's pet.

We approached the bars to see Danielle sitting in the shadows in the back of her cell with her back to us. I felt Sasha tense but gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You aren't allowed to hurt me anymore, Brock," Danielle spat not bothering to look my way.

"I don't need to hurt you," I replied. "I have someone else now." I watched as she looked back at me over her shoulder. Her eyes went from me to the woman next to me.

"Don't trust him," Danielle warned my new lady.

"I never harmed you until you were brought back," I retorted. "When did I ever hurt you Danielle? When, during the time you were mine, did I hurt you?" I challenged. Danielle fell silent not saying a word. "You have nothing to say because you know you brought this on yourself," I said harshly.

"I don't deserve this!" She snarled at me as she suddenly seemed to find every ounce of her strength. "I do not deserve this!"

_Danielle's point of view_

I glared at him through the bars. "Nothing I did deserved this!" I snapped.

"Oh!" The blonde woman at Brock's side gasped before turning her head into Brock's chest. If there was any doubt in my mind of how people might react to the sight of me now I no longer doubted it.

I felt the sting of tears as the woman clung to my former lover as if she needed protection from me . "Let the girl go, Brock. She's barely more than a child," I sneered.

"You could have had it all once, Danielle," He told me putting his arms around the blonde woman. "I only regret in my anger at you I hurt such a beautiful woman," He said and looked down at the trembling girl. I rolled my eyes as he looked down at the blonde woman.

She looked up at him and I knew she was under his spell. Brock could be charming when he wanted to be. "Don't trust him!" I told her.

"How could you hurt him?" She said angrily toward me. Turning her eyes back to Brock she said, "I forgive you."

"You can't be that stupid," I told her.

"Do not speak to her that way!" Brock snarled. "You are just a pet! Sasha is far more," he added his voice becoming soft as he looked at the blonde woman. He reached down and gently kissed her. It made me think of when he used to kiss me. I glared at them both and then went back to where I had been in the shadows. I didn't wish to watch them.

"Come, Sasha, this is a place for animals, not you." I didn't watch as he walked away with his new playmate. Softly I began to cry as the sounds of their footsteps disappeared. While I would never openly admit it, part of me wished I'd never fled. I hated him but in truth he had been very good to me. As long as Sasha pleased him he would treat her like a princess and I knew it. I envied it.

_Memphis' point of view_

I felt very optimistic about meeting at the church and in broad daylight. Those that were loyal to Dracula did not normally spend time near a church. Especially not one that was openly supportive of slayers. We got off the bus and began walking toward the church from down the street.

"This way," Sonya said as we reached the back side of the church. "Anca said to enter through the back." I didn't argue and we followed behind the church. There was more than one door and the blonde women led us almost all the way to the other side of the back of the church. I couldn't help but wonder how big the church actually was. It appeared to be enormous. Not to mention there were several buildings behind it.

Sonya knocked and we waited. When no one answered after a few minutes we knocked again. I was about to walk over and knock when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a tall gray haired man asked in a gruff voice."

"Anca told us to meet her here," Sonya told him.

"Come in, quickly." The door opened wider and we all entered the church. "Follow me," He said after closing and bolting the door shut. Dennis and I exchanged a look but didn't comment.

We followed the man down a narrow hallway and then a narrow wooden staircase. It was obvious we were heading into a basement as we had been on the first floor. He walked down a second narrow hallway before coming to a stop before a door. He knocked hard three times and entered the room. "They're here."

_Parker's point of view_

I felt almost relieved as we entered a large open room within the basement. I'd never admit it but I do not like narrow hallways. I'm not claustrophobic; I just always tend to hit my shoulders in narrow passages.

A woman with blonde hair cut close to her face just above her shoulders approached us. "I am Anca."

"Sonya," My friend replied. "This is my husband Dennis. This is Monica, Memphis, Parker and our newest slayer Danny."

Anca looked my way, "Parker. You are the one in a fight over this…Katie."

"She doesn't belong to him," I replied firmly.

The brown eyed woman smiled at me. "Yes, well, we all know Dracula takes what he wants." Her eyes went to Dennis next. "Your mother is his…"

"Yes," Dennis said before she could say the term Dracula had tagged his mother with. Anca nodded.

The woman gestured behind her and pointing to a short man with dark hair said, "This is Tibor. My sister Elga, her husband Vaclar, and Yakov, Ivano, and Hana." We nodded at them and they did at us. "He is in his castle as you suspected," Anca informed us.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"Not the way you want," Vaclar replied. My blue eyes looked into his green ones waiting to see if he would say more. "You may want the girl back but entering the castle is suicidal. You'll have to wait till he brings her out."

"We have no way of knowing when that will be," I replied not hiding I hated the idea.

"She's to be his bride," Hana said gently; understanding my reaction. "Brides are made under a Harvest Moon at an alter within a cemetery outside of town but away from the castle."

"Are you sure?" Monica asked.

"Yes," A man with shoulder length brown hair named Yakov replied. "There will not be a lot of time and we will need to act quickly but it is the one time Dracula will be at his most vulnerable state."

"The creature can be killed and you can have your Katie back," Tibor told me.

_Memphis' point of view_

"Why will Dracula be more vulnerable then?" I asked. This was information I'd never heard before and wanted to understand it better. The more we understood the better our chances were.

"Brides are not normal vampires," Vaclar replied. "It takes more energy for him to make a bride as they are made more powerful in the beginning than a simple new vampire," Anca's brother- in-law explained.

"He'll also be completely out in the open. There will be nothing to protect him," Anca added. "I have contacted others. Three more groups of slayers will be arriving. We will attack him on all three sides at once. Cut off his head and he will be no more," The blonde woman said sounding very proud.

"Stake him and he's dead," Danny remarked.

"Not Dracula," Dennis corrected our newest member. Being a new slayer Danny knew how to handle young vampires but had no experience when it came to older vampires; especially not a vampire as old as Dracula.

"A simple stake won't kill him. I'm not even sure cutting his head will eliminate him," Danielle's son continued.

"Dracula can be killed by beheading but this is not easily done," Hana warned. She brushed a strand of brown hair behind her left ear. "On an average day he could turn into mist and avoid such an attack. That ability will be taken away from him while making a bride."

"Does holy water affect him?" Danny asked no longer sure what would and wouldn't work.

"No, I tried that and almost lost my life," Elga informed him. Her hazel eyes looked at her husband. "If not for Vaclar I'd be dead." The dark blonde woman didn't elaborate but the appreciation in her eyes told me there was probably quite a story to that incident.

"Fine! We cut the bastard's head off!" Parker said angrily.

"Don't miss," Ivano commented. Parker looked at him. "You won't get a second chance."

"Anca." We all looked to see a woman with shoulder length black hair enter the room. "We may have a problem."

"What is it, Jaenka?" Anca asked not hiding a sense of concern.

"Sedrick has been seen near the church."

"Then we…"

"Sasha still hasn't checked in," Jaenka cut in. I watched as the sandy blonde haired woman frowned.

"Who is Sasha?" Sonya inquired.

"She's from a family that supports our cause," Hana explained. "The girl managed to gain employment at the castle as a maid."

"Sasha has checked in at least once a week for a month. This is the first week she hasn't checked in. We've heard nothing," The woman said sounding both disappointed and concerned. "I fear she may have been revealed."

"Perhaps things have become more secure since Dracula arrived with Katie. It's possible she simply hasn't had an opportunity to slip away," I offered.

"I hope you're right," she replied.

"Wait… my mother," Dennis said concerned. "I still have to get into the castle."

"Once the creature is dead it will not be a problem to get into the castle," Tibor assured my concerned friend.

"It's also possible he'd bring her as well," Ivano informed us. "A human is often sacrificed in celebration of the making of a bride."

"For now we wait," Anca announced. "The others will be here tomorrow." Looking at our entire group she added, "Best you stay hidden until it's time. There are passageways that lead to rooms within the university behind the church. No one will know you are here. Come; I will show you." No one argued and we followed the blonde woman out of the room.

I looked over at Parker. He was being quiet but I knew this wasn't easy on him. Parker barely handled the plane ride. Having to just sit and wait hidden here was not going to be easy for him and I knew it.

_Dracula's point of view_

It was just before dawn when I entered Katie's room. I closed the door and made my way to her bed. I stood there listening to her breathing for several moments. I smiled. In her exhausted state, she'd neglected to blow out a candle by her bedside.

Katie lay on her right side turned away from the door. The comforter stopped just above her waist. The spaghetti strap of the white gown I'd provided her was hanging off her shoulder. I looked at her beautiful naked shoulder and a sense of arousal flowed through me once again. For a moment I considered leaving the room but didn't. There was no reason for me to leave. Katie belonged to me I every way.

Perhaps I didn't have her heart yet but her body craved me. I smiled at the memory of her calling out my name. Even more pleasing was when she'd pulled me back against her sheathing me deeper inside of her. Slowly I began to unbutton my white shirt while I watched her sleep. I may have already taken Katie more than once in the last 24 hours but it didn't matter. The second time I had taken my bride had caused her to surrender even quicker to the passion I created. I couldn't wait for the day that Katie would initiate our love making. Till then I would simply have to lure her into the dark side of passion.

With the rest of my clothes removed I slid into the bed behind my lady. The scent of her body aroused me even more. The scent of me on her was invigorating. The last time I'd taken her I'd worn her out so much she had succumbed to a night of sleep. If it was not for needing her now she'd sleep till later in the morning. Gently I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

My dark haired beauty sighed in her sleep and I was encouraged. I placed more kisses on her shoulders and then taking my lips to the left side of her neck I allowed my left hand to slide down her shoulder before reaching around and stroking her breast on the outside of her gown.

Katie gasped and I began to suck on her neck. Not hard but just enough to ignite passion in her. I slid the strap off her shoulder completely. She gasped again as my hand came into contact with the flesh of her breast.

"I cannot resist you," I told her. I removed my hand and began tugging the bottom of the gown up to feel what was beneath. I slid my hand up the backside of her thigh and felt her shift as she let out a whimper. "Could it be you already crave me?" I asked her.

_Katie's point of view_

My entire lower body tightened at the feel of his hand sliding up my leg. I couldn't prevent a whimper from escaping me as he continued to touch my skin while simultaneously positioning me on my stomach. I didn't want him to cause my body to betray me yet again. As his hand slipped further up my leg I knew there was no way of stopping it. My body was already responding to his touch. As much as I hated it, wetness had already begun between my legs.

I wanted to cry as the count spoke revealing he knew my body wanted him; craved him. I shifted and knew it was a mistake.

"Do you need my touch so quickly?" Dracula said in a husky voice. I had no time to react as his hand slid over my backside before slipping between my legs. I could feel a smile cross his face. "You do need me." He didn't ask for permission as I felt him slip a finger inside me and then almost instantly he removed it.

I felt my legs parted and then the count positioned himself between them. "We need each other," He said and thrust inside me completely in one thrust. A deep moan was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

'No, not again!' I screamed internally. 'No! No! No!' There was nothing I could do. I would suffer his attentions; hating it and loving it at the same time.

_Dracula's point of view_

I thrust into my bride over and over again. I loved the sounds of her screaming my name. Hearing her moan was nice but having her scream my name was even better. I silently wished my enemy had been alive and could witness this. He had made her moan but not scream in passion the way I was now. Katie was mine for all time. There would be no way for her to resist me now.

Katie was barely awake when I released one last time inside of her. Feeling exhausted I lay on top of her resting my head on her back. I didn't even remove myself from her. I just laid there allowing myself to recover.

As I began to quickly recover I noticed a faint smell in the air. I raised my body up from my bride and keeping still I allowed my sense of smell to focus. It took me a moment to realize where the smell was coming from. As it dawned on me, I looked down at my now sleeping bride.

I sat up sitting on my knees behind her and looked at her for a moment. 'What is…?' My eyes widened as I realized what it was I smelled in the air. A smile crossed my face as I couldn't help but feel pleased. I would have to wait to turn Katie but in this case it was acceptable. My beautiful dark haired, blue eyed, obsession was fertile. It would be at least a few days before I would know for sure but chances were good my lady would conceive.


	16. Chapter 16 This could be a problem

**Chapter 16**

**(This Could Be a Problem)**

_Parker's point of view_

When the meeting had first begun I had paid close attention and given ideas. Now, eight hours later, what had begun as a joint venture to kill the creature that had kidnapped my girl seemed to be turning into a quest for dominance between the leaders of the various groups of slayers. I rolled my eyes and getting up I walked over to a window in the church tower and looked outside.

What had started out as a sunny morning, had now turned into a rainy afternoon. Rain fell from the sky drenching those walking in the courtyard below. I couldn't help but sigh as I ignored the arguing behind me. My eyes looked in the direction of the count's castle and thoughts of Katie entered my mind. I knew he hadn't turned her yet but I couldn't help but be concerned he might have forced himself on her. I'd heard about the leers Katie had been given by the creature. Trent had even told me they'd been just in time to stop him when we'd gotten her in England.

I rubbed a hand through my blonde curly hair. Not being able to do anything was wearing on me. My mind and heart screamed for me to stop wasting time and go after her. Common sense, however, is the only thing that stopped me.

"Will you still want her if he's had her?" I looked to see a woman with jet black hair looking at me. Actually she was leering at me; I ignored it.

"She's mine," Is all I said and stepped away from the slayer from Jordan. The only woman I wanted was Katie.

"She doesn't have to know," She said suddenly before me. Her hand rubbed over the outside of my shirt over my abs.

"I only want Katie." I practically threw her hand away from me and walked back over by Monica and Memphis.

"Careful around that one," Hana told me as I joined her, Monica, and Memphis. "Badia is a good slayer but she's also known for stealing men."

"That doesn't surprise me," Monica said and crossed her arms. Memphis gave me a slightly uncomfortable look and I had to look away so his girl didn't see me smile. Something told me the Arabic woman just might have hit on Memphis. I looked back to see a glaring Monica. 'Damn it!' I lowered my head in apology. Monica rolled her eyes and looked away. If she was being normal, I was now forgiven.

* * *

_Memphis Point of view_

With the meeting getting too heated it was decided a break was needed. I left the tower and headed down stairs and into the sanctuary. Monica was still mad at me even though I had nothing to do with Badia hitting on me. I walked along the hallway. With the church closed we didn't need to be as careful about where we were.

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my left eye and I stopped. I walked back to the window and looked out. A man was walking away. Although I couldn't be completely sure, everything in me told me it was Sedrick. 'Shit!' I silently cursed. If it was Sedrick, the count would know we were here. Then again he might only know about the other slayers. Either way we could be in trouble. I'd have to let everyone know. Quickly I headed back toward the tower. I needed to let Dennis know first.

* * *

Dracula's point of view.

I left Katie's room feeling very satisfied. I had barely walked a few feet away from my bride's door when I heard the sound of rushing footsteps approaching my direction. It was only a moment and I watched as my servant, Sedrick, rounded the corner entering the hallway I now occupied. His movements were quick and hurried and his face held a look of concern. There was a problem. Calmly I walked towards him.

"What troubles you?" I asked the blonde man.

"The slayers are here!" Sedrick said sounding like he was trying not to panic.

An unconcerned smile crossed my face. "Anca is never gone long," I replied.

"No, Memphis and Danielle's son."

"Ah," I said keeping a calm demeanor while recognizing his concern. "I see."

"There's more," My servant warned. "Parker is alive."

I silently cursed at the news. I'd expected Katie's lover to be dead not heading for my doorstep! This was not something I needed. "Get Brock and meet me in my office." Sedrick bowed and quickly left my presence.

Once alone again I let out a silent sigh and considered kicking a wall. It would be juvenile, of course, but it also might make me feel better at least for a moment. I turned and looked back towards my bride's door. This could be an even bigger problem. Whatever happened if they got a hold of Katie and learned she might be with child they'd kill it. I wouldn't know for sure before tomorrow. If I had been successful, I would have to find a way to protect Katie and the child.

Turning away from Katie's room I began walking through the halls toward my office. I needed a plan to keep them from obtaining my bride.

I reached my office just as Sedrick and Brock arrived from the other direction of the hallway. We entered and after reaching my large black desk I took a seat in my chair and the two men approached.

"I assume Anca and Memphis have teamed up?" I stated.

"Yes," Sedrick confirmed. "Others have arrived as well." My eyes fixated on him. "There are five groups of slayers total."

"They mean to strike during the Harvest Moon when you turn Katie," Brock added.

"Yes, well, that may not be possible at this time," I told the two men. I watched in hidden amusement as the two men casually looked at each other trying to decide who knew what.

"You wish to wait now?" Sedrick said not hiding his surprise.

"No, it seems my bride is fertile," I informed them. I leaned back into my chair and watched as realization dawned on my servants. "I won't know for certain before tomorrow. If she has in fact conceived, I shall have to wait to turn her."

"Master, if they get a hold of her and she is…"

"I'm aware, Sedrick," I told the concerned human. Katie knows nothing of my kind or of dampiers; keep it that way," I instructed. "Should they manage to obtain my bride and she discovers later she has conceived, she will assume it is her lover's more than likely. If she does, she won't be telling them there's a chance it's mine."

"If they find out she's had intimacies with you…" Sedrick began.

"They'll ask her if Master raped her; which he didn't," Brock interrupted. The brown haired man turned his attention toward me. "Perhaps informing her that the slayer would turn away from her if he knew she'd willingly been with you will keep her silent."

"The slayers will suspect something if you suddenly decide not to make her a bride," Sedrick said knowingly. "They'll come for Danielle after they believe you are dead."

I remained silent but Sedrick held valid concerns. Five groups of slayers could be deadly. "Find out about the other slayers," I told them. "We need to know more about our enemies before we make any further plans." The two men bowed and quickly left my presence closing the door behind them.

I rose from my seat and walked over to stand by a large window. A frown covered my face as I looked out at the afternoon rain shower that had begun. Things were not looking good.

I had fought in several wars and lost several skilled vampires. Most of my current fledglings were less than a hundred years old. There were other ancient vampires alive but they were in a deep sleep. I could call on them but by the time they awakened, fed, and got here it would be too late.

If all five groups of slayers were excellent, the vamps currently here wouldn't stand a chance. If I wasn't careful, this battle could be my destruction; something every slayer longed for.

"Destruc…destroyed." I said as a thought began to form. If things became truly bad, I may have to suffer pain but I could make them believe they had succeeded in destroying me. It would probably mean allowing my enemies to gain access to my bride and "rescue" her; at least for a time. After a short recovery, however, I could raise my armies and take back Katie and destroy my enemies.


	17. Chapter 17 The end nears

**Chapter 17**

**(The end nears)**

_Katie's point of view_

The castle was so quiet it was unsettling. My heels clicking as I walked was the only sound. My blue eyes glanced down at the pink dress I wore. It was the same dress I'd worn to the theater the night Dracula had taken me from my once normal life. I didn't understand why he'd sent word I was to wear this dress to breakfast but there were a lot of things I didn't understand.

Sedrick moved to the side as we approached the dining room and I entered the presence of the count.

Dracula took in the sight of me for a moment and then standing up said, "Come." I didn't argue and approached the powerful man before me. There was no reason to fight him; it would only hurt me.

I went to the chair on his right and he helped me with my chair. It was strange really. Dracula was always formal but there was an almost gentleness to the way he was suddenly treating me. With me situated he walked back to his chair and sat down. A rare smile was on his face. If I had to guess, I would say he looked proud.

"You seem happy," I said carefully.

"You have never looked more radiant than you do this morning, Katie."

His words were approving and I couldn't help but think 'Does he truly like this dress on me that much?'

* * *

_Memphis point of view_

I was leaning on the wall watching the various leaders and other slayers argue about what we should do and how we should do it for the third day in a row. You would think with this many skilled people in one place we'd already have a plan in place. I consider myself a patient person but between the constant arguing, Badia constantly hitting on people and pissing off several of the women, one being Monica, I'd finally had it.

No longer willing to listen to this anymore I stuck two fingers in my mouth and let out a deafening whistle. "That's it! Shut the Fuck Up and listen!" I ordered. It was almost instantaneous as several eyes went wide and the room became full of shocked faces. I ignored everyone and walked to the front of the room .

"Anca," I said approaching the table holding a diagram to the cemetery where Katie's change was to take place. "Which area has the most hidden areas to try to escape from?"

"The South," She replied.

"Then it only makes sense for your group to cover the south entrance. This is your turf and you know it best." Anca nodded and with a glance at her group they also nodded.

"I really…"

"Shut up, Zack," I interrupted. "Dividing the groups up will make us weak not strong," I told him calmly. "If we had time, then yes, it could be beneficial but we don't have the time and neither does Katie. We stick to our groups. We know everyone in our own group's strengths and weaknesses." I noticed a few nods of agreement but paid them no attention.

"Based off the fact your group can't keep buildings straight, I don't think you should cover the entrance heading toward the city." Looking at Antonio I said, "It's better if you do." The Hispanic man gave a simple nod.

One by one I went through each group and where I felt they should be. Actually I told them where they would be and if one went to object I gave them a daring look and they shut up. Finished giving directions to the others I looked at Dennis.

"If they bring your mother we'll get her then; if not, you will have to wait until Dracula is dead. Zack is right; you can't focus too much on Danielle. We don't even know for sure if she is alive." I saw a look of hurt enter his eyes before he looked down. "I hope she is alive but facts are facts and we just don't know."

I shifted my eyes to Parker. "We know Katie is alive." The blonde man simply nodded.

Next I looked out toward all the leaders, "You are all so focused on having a who's going to be in charge pissing contest; have any of you even considered the fact that we have Brock and Sedrick to contend with as well?"

"They are humans," Badia said unconcerned as she started to play with her long black hair.

"Yes, they are. We can't kill them," Anca reminded her. Badia looked at her and immediately stopped playing with her hair. She'd apparently not thought about that fact.

"Won't they just die when the count does?" Jaenka asked.

"No. They will start to age again but no they won't die," Tibor informed her. He looked at me. "I see your point."

"Police won't take them," Monica said knowingly.

"They will if we can prove something," Sonya said with thought. I watched as Dennis' wife looked at Anca. "You said a girl named Sasha was at the castle. If they have hurt her…"

"That is possible," Zack agreed.

"We capture them, get the evidence, then turn them over," I announced. Looking at Anca I said, "You turn them over." The blonde woman only nodded.

"Alright. We all need to get some sleep; tomorrow will be a long day," I stated.

"Yes, well, it could be longer," Badia suggested.

I looked at her and looking at her coldly I said, "Keep your focus on killing Dracula and not how many men you can land in bed," I scolded. "And keep your fucking hands to yourself! I don't want you, Parker doesn't want you, and one more attempt at Dennis or Vaclar and Sonya and Elga are likely to team up and take your fucking head for a trophy!"

I heard a few gasps and even a snicker or two but didn't address them and headed for the door. Pausing at the door I glanced back and made eye contact with each of the leaders. "Be ready to go in the sanctuary by 5pm." Turning around I walked out.

"Damn he's sexy when he's commanding," I heard Monica say. I couldn't stop a smile from crossing my face.

* * *

_Dracula's point of view_

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Sasha said entering through my open office door and immediately giving me a curtsy.

I watched the girl before me. She was young; younger than Katie. "You were sent here to learn about me," I said calmly. I knew who she was and whom she was connected to; I'd always known.

I watched as she immediately dropped to the ground. "Yes, I was but I swear I will not betray you or Brock! I…"

I was by her side before she could blink. Calmly I gently raised her chin to look at me. "Your love for Brock is too strong to allow you to betray us young one," I told her. "When are you to meet…"

"I was supposed to meet with them two weeks ago," The young blonde German woman instantly admitted. Her eyes looked down and I understood.

"I want you to meet with them." Her eyes instantly focused on me once more. I stepped back and helped her to her feet.

"What do you command?" Sasha asked ready to perform whatever task I assigned her.

"Go under the guise that you have been sent for bread." The girl nodded. "I want you to tell them you've learned the ceremony is to take place at 8p.m." Again the blonde woman nodded. "Tell them Danielle is to be sacrificed."

"I will do as you say," Sasha said with conviction.

"Katie is to know none of this." Sasha gave me a nod she understood. "In exchange I offer you a trade."

"Trade?"

"Do as I say and I will secure your beauty once you have aged a few more years. You are not yet old enough for me to make you a human servant. Obey me and do as I say and I will enable you to be with Brock for all time."

I saw the joy in the human girl's eyes. "I will do as you command." She gave a quick curtsy and almost sprinted from my presence to begin her task.

An arrogant smile crossed my face as my eyes fell on a granite chess set on a table not far away toward the side of the room. "You've already lost slayers," I told the empty room. "Even if you manage to kill me my child grows. I can never truly be gone."


	18. Chapter 18 It's almost time

**Chapter 18**

**(It's almost time)**

_Dracula's point of view_

Katie was fast asleep and had been for sometime but I remained in my position spooning with her; my hand stretched out over her womb. I knew Katie had no idea she was with child; it was better that way. My dark haired beauty would simply believe the child was the slayers. A frown crossed my face as I thought of my child in the presence of my enemies. Still there was little choice in the matter. There were too many of them and I had seen more than a few eyeing my castle. The best way to protect the child was to let them believe it was one of their own.

My frown faded instantly as I sensed the growing fetus come near to where my hand rested on the outside of its mother's belly. The fetus was barely growing and yet it knew it was mine. I sighed internally at the thought of 'it'. Unfortunately while I knew my bride was pregnant, I had no idea of what sex the child would be, male or female, it was a mystery to me. Either way didn't matter but I hated referring to the unborn babe as "it" even just within my mind.

Thoughts of an alternative way to think of the unborn child began to fill my head. I needed a term that was gender neutral since I had no idea what sex the child was. The wrong term could be embarrassing later.

Again I frowned. I had to let everyone believe I was dead; at least at first. I would have to allow a near fatal blow to take me down and allow my enemies to believe I had been vanquished. If I wasn't careful I really would be killed. Chances were high my recovery would be far longer than I would want. It would take me away from my bride for quite some time.

Katie was young though and would remain so. As long as I could make it to her within ten years she would still be beautiful and I could turn her then. It was quite likely it would be a minimum of that long. Near fatal blows are not so easily recovered from and I would still need to gather my armies. This was not something I had ever planned on. It made me wonder how the slayers had managed to gain so much help over one girl.

I thought of marking her as a human servant here and now but when she didn't age it would reveal I was alive. I couldn't have that; ten years minimum would not be long enough.

Carefully I slipped just a little away from her so that Katie would roll onto her back. I waited for a moment and then once I was sure the woman wouldn't wake I brought my lips to her naked stomach and kissed her skin where I knew my child was beneath.

"I will come for you," I told my child. "Look after your mother and keep her safe for me and you," I quietly commanded. Gently I rubbed a hand over her stomach. The child was growing but the brain was developing at a rapid pace. I had no doubt my child understood me. "Your mother belongs to us and no one else; my little fox." I smiled at what I'd called my child. Foxes are considered beautiful and are often underestimated. I had no doubt the slayers would underestimate my offspring; even if it was only because they didn't know the child was mine. Gently I reached down and kissed Katie's stomach once more before looking up and my eyes falling on the site of her bare breasts. It was nearly immediately that I began to feel aroused once more.

I looked over at the clock Katie had insisted she have. It had been a few hours. I considered ignoring my yearning but the thought it could be the last time quickly changed my mind. Slowly I moved up to her beautiful lips and gently kissed her. It was only a moment and Katie began to respond. I loved that she no longer tried to fight me. In truth she didn't even look upset and at times I think she was pleased.

* * *

_Parker's point of view_

I watched out the window as Sasha disappeared behind a building. I was relieved she'd seen Katie and been able to tell us both Katie and Danielle were alive. The news Danielle was to be sacrificed, however, had not set well with any of us. Still it wouldn't be much longer and we would have both of them back.

Dennis had inquired about how his mother was doing and very reluctantly the blonde woman had admitted Danielle had been beaten and even tortured. She'd warned us that there were visible scars. Sasha said it had happened long before she'd ever seen the woman and that at first the count had Danielle hidden so that she didn't even know that she was at the castle. Dennis was furious but in truth none of us were exactly surprised.

Dracula was not a forgiving person and the news she'd been tortured was a shock. We were, however, surprised to learn it had been Dracula's human servant Brock that had inflicted damage to Dennis' mother. It was then Sasha informed us that at one time Danielle had belonged to Brock. Danielle had said she'd belonged to Dracula but as far as we knew even Dennis' father had never known about Brock. It bothered me but then it was possible Danielle was embarrassed by it. I had never seen Brock. I had seen Sedrick a couple of times but that was all.

I turned away from the window and glanced over at an old wooden clock hanging on the wall. A few hours more and we'd face the creature that had taken Katie and Danielle. 'You're time is almost up, Dracula,' I thought to myself.

* * *

_Brock's point of view_

There was only a few hours left until sunset and I felt anything but calm. I didn't like the idea of my master taking the risk of being killed or that he didn't want us there. Or at least we were not to be seen.

Dracula had ordered Sedrick and I to give our word we would not enter the cemetery before the slayers had all left. At first I had refused but he explained he needed us safe and for the slayers to not be able to capture us. Chances were high he would need our help to recover but the slayers had to believe he was dead and that we had abandoned him. With great reluctance we finally agreed. I hated it but as always his plans were never without reason.

The one part of his plan I did like was that Danielle would be killed at the first site of a slayer. It would be our first strike and would secure Sasha's secret as a servant to the count.

A frown crossed my face as the thought of Sasha entered my head. I didn't like phase two of his plan either. Sasha was to leave and go with the slayers. Dracula had sworn he would mark her but wanted her to age a few more years first. Sasha was to go with the slayers pretending to let them rescue her as well. The plan was for her to keep tabs on Katie during the Count's recovery. He wanted someone loyal to him to be with Katie and his child.

I hated the idea but it did make sense. Sasha would look after Dracula's child and bride but would reunite with us as soon as possible. I knew the count would keep his word and make Sasha ours for all time. I didn't doubt that. I just hated to be separated from my beauty.

"Brock."

I turned to see Sasha standing not far away. I could see the look of concern on her face and even the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of what was to come.

"Come here," I told her. Sasha didn't hesitate and immediately came to my side. She wrapped her slender arms around me instantly needing to feel comfort. I gave her what she needed and held her close. "It will work out," I assured the frightened girl.

Her eyes looked up at me almost full of tears. "What if something goes wrong?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"You did everything just as the Master wanted. Everything will be fine and we will be together again," I assured her.

"We'll be separated though. What if…?" The blonde woman looked away.

Sasha didn't say her fear but I'd been around enough women to understand it. Gently I turned her chin to look at me. "You are the only woman I want," I told her. "You are the only one I have claimed since Danielle." I reached down and gently kissed the scared woman in my arms.

Slowly I began backing her up toward the wall while I continued to kiss her. I knew she was so involved in the kiss she didn't know what I was doing.

"Promise me you'll wait for me," Sasha pleaded.

"Only to discard," I told her as I lifted her up against the wall. "We will use others in our absence but belong only to each other."

"I'll wait for you," She vowed.

"No," I said shaking my head at her. "Use one of the slayers. Stay close to Katie." I saw a look of hurt cross her face. "You must hide your loyalty to the count to stay close to Katie and the child. Use a slayer and stay close to them. I will not punish you for it later. It's only to hide your true loyalty."

"But…" Her voice fell silent as she suddenly felt me touch her beneath her dress.

"Do this for me. When you return we will both bathe and reacquaint ourselves." Reluctantly she nodded. I knew part of her wanted to argue but any protest died as I slid her thong to the side and began nurturing both her need and mine for the last time before we met again.

* * *

_Memphis' point of view_

I looked at the slayers in the sanctuary and knew they were feeling what I was. Anxious, excited, and scared shitless. It was time to head for our places and get ready to face the vilest creature that had ever lived. By the end of tonight he would die or we would.

* * *

**Author's note: I need your opinion for the sequel. This note was supposed to be in the last chapter but I forgot to add it. I have three options for you. Continue the sequel through point of views like this tale, write it as a narration such as in Visionary, Chased, etc. or do it through the eyes of one character. Send me your thoughts. Thank you. I'm asking because I can't decide which way to write it. =o)**


	19. Chapter 19 Live or Die

**Chapter 19**

**(Live or Die)**

_Parker's point of View_

Darkness had already fallen as I glanced outside the window. At first I had thought Memphis was having us meet a little too early but he'd been right. It had taken an hour to get our weapons sorted and then begin the journey to the counts castle. We may have all met up in Hungary but the count's castle was in Romania. With our weapons sorted, we piled into cars by group and headed out.

The drive seemed to take forever but we finally made it. We left our cars far away from the cemetery. We couldn't take the chance of alerting the count to our presence. Several of the slayers had been surprised to see Sedrick in Denbrecen but I hadn't understood why until now. It had taken us nearly two hours to get to our destination. It made me wonder what Sedrick had been there for.

We were lucky in the sense that hiding our vehicles was easier under the cover of night. Even the stars seemed to have decided to hide their tiny lights from the impending confrontation between the count and us. It was only the eerie glow of the harvest moon that awarded any light at all as we approached our outer positions to the cemetery.

Looking at the full moon I couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness that wasn't far from fear. Not only were we about to face the Prince of Darkness in battle, but we'd have to be very careful with our timing on everything that we did or we'd end up dead and so would Katie.

Katie. A smile crossed my face at the thought of seeing my girl again. I could still remember the feel of her arms around me. The feel of loving her. I couldn't wait to rescue her and take her home. Home. That was a relative word now. The house had burned and I honestly didn't know if any of it was intact. I mentally shrugged. As long as I found a bed and privacy I didn't care. Whatever the count had put her through I'd take the pain away; with his death and my love.

As I waited for the count to take his position within the cemetery I felt a sense of guilt. As much as I didn't want to, we had to use Katie in a sense to trap Dracula. We couldn't save her the moment we saw her. No; we had to wait until the ceremony had begun to be able to surround and attack the count. If we waited to long Katie would be killed and made a bride. If we moved to fast Dracula would escape; quite likely with Katie. Danielle and Katie's lives were in our hands and we had to be very cautious.

* * *

_Katie's point of View_

The sky was as dark as black velvet as a servant led Sasha and I out into the internal courtyard. Except for a lantern the servant held, the only light came from the moon that glowed a strange color of orange mixed with red. My blue eyes scanned the sky but I couldn't find a single star. It made me wonder if the stars were hiding themselves. I'd never walked outside and not seen at least one star in the sky before. I looked to the moon. While it was eerie the way it glowed, it was also one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen; it was magical in its appearance.

"Move!" I heard Sedrick order harshly. I turned my head to the right to see who it was but found myself looking at the count instead.

"You truly are the most beautiful bride to ever grace this castle," He told me as he rubbed his right hand over my left cheek.

"Thank you," I replied. I don't know why. Perhaps it was simply that I had been raised to always be polite when given a compliment. It was strange when he touched me now. He'd been forceful and at times rough when he touched my skin in the beginning but no longer. The count seemed to always make sure any touch he placed on my skin was gentle. I didn't want to admit or face it but his touch had become hard to resist.

I looked into his dark brown eyes and couldn't help but notice there appeared to be sadness in them. Part of me dared to ask the powerful man before me about it but part of me feared asking so I didn't.

Hearing the sound of horses I looked to my right to see a horse pulled carriage approach. A man I didn't know dressed in black smoothly guided the horses. A second carriage followed with a man dressed in dark gray. It was only a moment and I heard the sound of chains and footsteps. A split second later I heard Brock put Sasha into the carriage I was to enter. Before I could see who the chained individual was I felt the hair on the right side of my face touched and turned back to face the count once more.

"Never doubt that you both belong to me," He said in a gentle and almost sad tone. "You will be my queen." He put a gentle hand on either side of my face and gently pulling me towards him he delivered the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. His tongue entered my mouth and I didn't fight it. It was so passionate I couldn't fight it; I couldn't fight him. He gave me one last chaste kiss and then helped me into the carriage.

Once I was inside he closed the door and walked away to where Sedrick and Brock stood waiting. As I leaned over to quietly watch the trio I could see concern and even fear on the faces of the two servants. I had no idea what was happening but I wanted to know. I couldn't understand why they looked so sad when their master was about to get exactly what he wanted. A few moments later Dracula took his place in the carriage next to me and the horse drawn carriage began making its way away from the castle.

* * *

_Dracula's point of View_

I kept a neutral face as we road toward the cemetery in silence but internally I frowned. I hated I would be separated from my future queen and our child.

My brown eyes looked over to where Katie sat quietly looking outside the window. I knew she had no idea what was about to happen. My beauty was not even yet aware she was with child. I felt a rush of disappointment at knowing I would not be there when she learned this hidden truth.

Looking at the beautifully dressed woman in white I couldn't prevent a small smile from crossing my face. During our short period of time together I had learned what she did and didn't like in various wedding gowns and had a gown created accordingly.

Katie was not dressed like any of the brides before her. They had often been dressed in gowns that resembled the period of time from which they'd become my bride. Most were of renaissance or medieval.

Katie wore long white satin gloves that covered halfway between her elbow and shoulder. The gown itself was strapless and had an empire waist with pearls and rubies encrusted into it. The satin floor length gown then flowed gently toward the ground. It wasn't an extravagant gown, save for the jewels, and yet it was one of the most elegant dresses I'd ever seen.

My beauty's hair was pinned up in an elaborate curled up do with red and white flowers placed sporadically among the curls. A ruby and pearl hair piece covered the base of the bun and her veil flowed behind her. Looking at her now made it even harder to let her go with my enemies. Yet I knew there was no way around it.

Memphis and the other slayers had been smart. I had Anca partially to blame. All five of the slayer groups were exceptional. They were some of the best in the world. Unfortunately, I was currently surrounded by less than powerful vampires. I would have to allow them to believe they had won and that I was dead. There was also the very real possibly I would not survive. I could very well end up dead, dead but not gone, unless Katie revealed what had taken place between us.

I looked over at Sasha. The woman gave me a respectful nod and it gave me hope. Brock's lady would look after my child and my future queen. I knew she would do everything she could to keep what had taken place between Katie and I silent. It was possible Katie would simply keep quiet but I couldn't be sure. She may even want "Fox" when she learned she was pregnant and there was a chance it was mine but still I couldn't be sure. As I wanted the child, I had to do whatever I could to protect the unborn babe.

As we neared the cemetery I sensed the presence of humans. I couldn't help but be silently impressed. They had enough forethought to not enter the cemetery before I did. I saw two movements within the shadows and knew at least a couple of them were becoming anxious. This was good news for me. When one becomes anxious they make mistakes. If they couldn't keep still long enough I might learn all their positions quickly enough to know where they were, how to counter, and keep my head and my bride. It wasn't a realistic hope but one could hope. It was more likely one would overestimate and I would keep my head. Either way I needed them to believe I was dead.

The carriage came to a halt and I stepped out before helping Katie out. I stepped away taking Katie with me while another servant helped Sasha out. Fledglings and servants held candles as I began leading the brown haired girl toward the alter. I didn't hold on to her harshly but placed my hand around her so it would appear I was holding her very forcefully.

* * *

_Memphis point of view_

Silently we entered the cemetery and began making our way slowly towards our positions. Carefully making my way toward my position I felt a silent scream of warning race through me. Something just didn't feel right. Then again I didn't like change or deviations in plans. Seeing the girl Sasha emerge from the carriage as well had surprised me and I was sure others were as well.

The blonde woman had said nothing about her being at the cemetery as well. Then again it was possible the count had made a last minute decision. The thought she'd been caught and was now to be the sacrifice crossed my mind until the emersion of a cloaked individual bound in chains. I was sure it would be Danielle.

I watched Katie in silence and quickly summarized she didn't understand what was happening; at least not fully. The blue eyed girl wasn't struggling at all. Then again the way the count had a grip on her I couldn't be that surprised. It looked strong enough to prevent any attempt to flee.

They had just neared the sacred alter when someone abruptly yelled, "Sasha!" I looked to see a woman with long hair running towards the group. It took less than twenty seconds for all hell to break lose.

"Shit!" I cursed and came out of hiding along with everyone else. The battle had begun.

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

Someone screamed Sasha's name and suddenly slayers and vampires were everywhere. I stood there stunned as arrows went flying all around me.

"Get down!" Dracula ordered me. I looked at him confused. "Do not forget what I told you. I will return for you both." Instantly two slayers attacked and the count was in full battle with them.

I suddenly felt like I was in a movie where everything is suddenly in slow motion. I'd always thought it was stupid and unrealistic when a movie did that but here and now is exactly what it felt like. People were shouting but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Katie!" I looked and found myself looking at Parker. "We have to go now!" Parker took my hand and began leading me out of the cemetery.

I glanced back and saw a sword strike and the count fall backward. His head falling backwards away from his body. I don't know why but I screamed. He had captured me, tormented me, taken me, and yet the site before me bothered me. Vampires were falling in every direction as the slayers clearly dominated the battle.

* * *

_Brock's point of view_

The cemetery was covered with the bodies of dead vampires. The slayers had even killed a couple of servants. Sedrick and I scoured the area but could find no sign of our master.

"Where is he?" The blonde man said becoming more and more concerned.

"I don't…" I ran up behind a small hill and saw a small pond. "Wait here." I jumped into the water. It was the only place I could see the count hiding in. I found his body and pulled him back to the surface. It was only then I realized his head had nearly been completely severed.

"Is he…"

"I don't know," I admitted. "His head wasn't fully severed but…we need blood; a lot of it." Blood is what healed the count. To save him we needed a lot of blood. I didn't know if he could recover from this or not. Only time and blood would tell.


	20. Chapter 20 Protect or Destroy

**Chapter 20**

**(Protect or Destroy)**

_Parker's point of view_

I tried to be patient as I waited for the doctor to emerge from the back room he had set up as a doctor office in his home. Dr. Mathews was an excellent doctor and because he knew about slayers and vampires he was one of the few doctors we could come to when needed. He'd even performed surgery on a few slayers in the past. Hospitals were not something we went to. They asked too many questions; questions we often couldn't answer.

Katie had been sick ever since we'd rescued her. A day or two we weren't worried about. With everything that she'd been through it was possible it was a reaction to anxiety and sensory overload. A week later however we became concerned. We didn't know everything that went into the making of a bride and when she started vomiting constantly we became concerned the count might have poisoned her.

"How is she?" Monica suddenly asked. I looked away from the window to see Dr. Mathews enter his living room where we were waiting; some more patient than others.

"She's fine."

"So it isn't poison?" Sonya asked.

"No." Several of us sighed in unison feeling very relieved. "Katie is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I said before a sudden smile crossed my face at the thought of her carrying my child.

"How Pregnant?" Monica asked carefully.

"6 weeks."

"It's mine," I said pleased. There was no doubt in my mind the child Katie carried was mine.

"Unless Dracula raped her," Sonya said. I looked at the blonde woman. "If there is any chance that child isn't yours she can't keep it!"

"She was with me," I reminded her. "Even if he did it's my child."

"Parker think with your head," Dennis scolded me. "Dhampiers grow faster than normal babies. If he raped her we can't take the chance."

"What if Katie doesn't want to abort it?" Sasha asked calmly.

"Not her decision," Sonya said firmly. "We cannot take a chance of it being Dracula's."

* * *

_Katie's point of view_

I left the back room and began walking down the hall towards the living room when I heard slayers tell Sasha if the count had raped me I would have to abort the child I now carried.

"You cannot force her to have an abortion against her will," Sasha told them.

"Sasha you are young and you do not understand," Sonya said. "We cannot take the chance of what that baby could be. If it's vampire it's evil! If he raped her that child has to die!" Dennis' wife said adamantly. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock at her harsh and hateful words.

"What will you do kill her if she refuses?" Sasha asked.

"He raped her didn't he," I heard Monica say.

"To my knowledge no. As far as I know he did not rape her," Sasha said calmly but not kindly.

"Then as long as Katie can verify that there's no problem," I heard Sonya say.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. They would kill a child and by Sonya's words I was sure they would kill me to ensure a child of Dracula was never born.

Suddenly the Count's words came back to me **"You both belong to me."** He'd said. At the time I had assumed he was talking about Sasha and me but now I wasn't sure. A flash of the sadness in his eyes came to me and what I didn't know began to come together. Everything in me told me somehow, someway, Dracula knew I was pregnant.

I looked down to find my hand over my stomach. The slayers had made their decision and from their tone I knew they would not waiver from their stance. I had to chose here and now whether to protect the baby I carried or let it be destroyed.

A sense of complete protectiveness flowed through me. I suddenly felt like a wild animal protecting her young from enemies. I didn't care who the father of my child was. This child was mine. I was his or her mother and I was keeping the child growing within me. No one was going to tell me I wasn't allowed to have my own child! The slayers had gone too far.

There were human serial killers that had produced offspring that grew up to be good people. Who were they to decide my child was evil before it had even been born? I wasn't evil why would my child be?

'We'll be okay,' I silently told the growing babe as I rubbed my stomach. I held onto my sweater letting it drape over clasped hands infront of me and walked out into the living room.

I entered the living room and openly glared at Sonya. "You have no right to decide anything about me or my baby!" I snapped.

"Katie…" I looked at Parker less than pleased. "I don't like it either but if he…"

"He didn't rape me Parker," I told him. "I'm angry because she has the audacity to threaten an unborn child!" I looked at Sonya and the other slayers. "No he didn't rape me. Though even if he had you still wouldn't have the right." I walked toward the front door and opening it I walked out without looking back.

"Katie!" I heard Sasha call as I headed off the porch and began walking toward the road. She quickly caught up to me and touching my arm stopped me where I was as she came around to the front of me to face me.

"Please don't," I told her. I knew she knew the truth about Dracula and I. Sasha was the one person here that would know there was a chance the child wasn't Parker's.

"I won't betray you," She quietly assured me. I looked into the german teenagers eyes and knew Sasha would hold her tongue and never tell the slayers. She would take the secret with her to the grave if I asked her to. "I'm coming with you," She told me.

"Are you sure? I don't know where I'm going," I admitted.

The blonde woman smiled at me. She clasped both my hands. "We're in this together. Let's go." I don't know why but I felt a sense of peace. I nodded and together we walked toward the road.

* * *

_Memphis point of view_

I watched as Parker suddenly went out the door after Katie. "This isn't good," I remarked seeing he was headed down the road after Katie and Sasha.

"We had to know," Sonya said unapologetically.

"Not like that we didn't," I told her. Monica went to speak but I spoke first. "You both may have just cost us both of them."

"Well then…"

"Don't finish that sentence Sonya," I warned. "We don't know that a dhampire can't be good. Not to mention you had no right to threaten Katie's life at all!"

"She's right," Monica said defending the blonde woman.

"No, you're both wrong," I replied and walked toward the front door. I could accept a lot of things but not Sonya's willingness to kill Katie or Monica's agreeance with her. I loved Monica but she wasn't my wife. She wasn't even the love of my life.

"Where are you going?" Monica said as I reached the door.

I stopped and turned back towards her. "They aren't coming back."

"They'll come around," Dennis said unconcerned.

"No Dennis, they won't. Your wife threatened Katie's life and her unborn child. They won't be coming back and neither will I."

"You don't mean that!" Monica said almost proudly.

I looked at the dark haired woman. "Actually I do Monica. I love you but we both know this wouldn't be the first time I walked away from someone I love. The difference is you're easier to walk away from." I turned around and walked out the door letting it close behind me.

The sound of Monica's scream could be heard as I headed for the road but I didn't care. They had gone too far. I didn't know what awaited me with Katie, Sasha, Parker, and the unborn child but there was no way I'd be part to killing a child that hadn't done anything; even a potential half vampire one. Come what may for now I'd protect Katie and her baby with my life. As I walked away I suddenly felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't explain it but I knew I was doing the right thing.

**Author's note: Here ends the tale of Obsession of Dracula but I hope you will continue on to the Sequel Dracula's Angel.**


End file.
